


Noitavasara

by toivomusluu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Magic, Dubious Morality, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rituals, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witch Hunts
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Kun Ilvermornyn pikkukaupungista alkoi kantautua huolestuttavia huhuja, pastori Crane kutsui Percival Gravesin luokseen ja tiedusteli häneltä voisiko hän matkustaa paikan päälle ottamaan niistä selvää.Aitoja noitavainoja ja Tim Burtonin Sleepy Hollow-elokuvan tapahtumia yhdistelevä AU.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_The harvest has passed, the summer is ended, and we are not saved._

_\- Book of Jeremiah 8:20_

 

* * *

 

 

_Massachusetts, 1694_

 

Kun Ilvermornyn pikkukaupungista alkoi kantautua huolestuttavia huhuja, pastori Crane kutsui Percival Gravesin luokseen ja tiedusteli häneltä voisiko hän matkustaa paikan päälle ottamaan niistä selvää. Seurakuntaan oli saapunut sekavanoloinen kirje jossa oli pyydetty heretiikkaan erikoistunutta asiantuntijaa, mutta juuri siinä vaiheessa syksyä papeista tuntui olevan niin kova pula että Cranella ei ollut säästää edes pappisvihkimystä lähestyvää märkäkorvaa, täysivaltaisesta noituusekspertistä puhumattakaan. Gravesilla sen sijaan oli sekä alan kokemusta että tutkimuksiin vaadittavaa auktoriteettia. Mikäli asia oli kuten pastori toivoi – että kyseessä oli silkka väärinkäsitys – erityisesti jälkimmäisestä ominaisuudesta olisi apua huhumyllyn tukahduttamisessa.

Salaa mielessään Graves pohti josko Cranen haluttomuudella lähettää asialle varsinainen kirkonmies oli jotakin tekemistä sen kyseenalaisen innokkuuden kanssa, jolla nämä olivat vastaaviin tehtäviin tarttuneet vaivaista vuotta aiemmin. Kaksikymmentä kuollutta ja yhteensä kuusikymmentä luettua syytettä viidessätoista kuukaudessa oli tulos jolla kehtasi rehennellä jopa merentakaisille uskonveljille.

Kenties Crane virkansa tuoman sieluntuntemuksen turvin arvasi hänen ajatuksensa, sillä siinä samassa tämä jatkoi: ”Ihmiset ovat levottomia, herra Graves – se mitä tapahtui lahden rantamilla on vielä liian tuoreessa muistissa. Kukaan meistä ei halua toista Salemia, eihän?”

Graves oli nopea myöntämään, että ei, niin ei tosiaan ollut. Näin ollen hän ilmoitti olevansa valmis vastaamaan kutsuun, ja vielä samana iltana hän nousi matka-arkkuineen vaunuihin joiden oli tarkoitus viedä hänet Ilvermornyyn.

 

He ajoivat läpi yön. Hieman postiasemalla suoritetun hevostenvaihdon jälkeen Graves vaipui uneen, ja kun hän sitten heräsi, aamuaurinko läikähteli sisään verhojen välistä. Hän veti kankaan syrjään ja katsoi ulos. Pimeän vallitessa ohivilisevä kaupunkimaasto oli kokenut muodonmuutoksen, koostuen nyt kesyttämättömistä ryteiköistä ja puista jotka olivat taipuneet mutkalle kuin suunnattomien tuskien nujertamana. Jokaisen lehden, joka vielä sinnitteli puissa, oli syksy maalannut verenkarvaaksi. Graves tiesi mitä tällaisista paikoista puhuttiin. _Noitumisseutua._ Sen jälkeen kun tarinat Salemin toisiaan kilvan ilmiantavista perheenjäsenistä ja naapureista olivat kantautuneet muun piirikunnan korviin, toteamus liitettiin yhtälailla tiettyihin alueisiin kuin niiden asukkaisiin. Täällä vieraanvaraisuus ei ollut hyve. Täällä, sivistyksen rajamailla, jokainen ihminen oli loppupeleissä omillaan.

Esimakua lähestyvästä asutuksesta antoivat korpimaastoon epäilemättä silkalla itsepäisyydellä kynnetyt pellot ja horisontissa savupiipuista tupruava savu. Yhtäkään varsinaista taloa ei hänen silmiinsä kuitenkaan sattunut, ei ennen kuin puusto sitten äkkiarvaamatta loppui ja ajuri antoi kengänkopautuksella matkustamon seinään merkin, saaden Gravesin pistämään päänsä ulos ikkunasta. Katsellessaan ympärilleen hän tuli nopeasti siihen tulokseen että Crane oli ollut armelias kutsuessaan paikkaa kaupungiksi – jos häneltä kysyttiin, kyseessä oli loukkaus kaikkia aitoja kaupunkeja kohtaan. Kokonaisuudessaan Ilvermorny tuntui koostuvan kourallisesta keskuskadun varrella värjötteleviä hökkeleitä ja niihin tukeutuvista karjasuojista. Samaisen kyläraitin vastakkaisessa päässä oli vaaleaksi maalattu kirkkorakennus, jonka katonharjalla keikkuva risti piirtyi vasten taivasta kuin Jumalan syyttävä sormi.

Prameiden vaunujen ilmestyminen oli omiaan houkuttelemaan paikalle puolet kylästä siinä ajassa joka Gravesilta kului avata kopin ovi ja laskea saappaansa mutaan. Paikallisten ilmeet keskuuteensa äkisti pölähtäneen muukalaisen kohdalla vaihtelivat syvästä epäluulosta puhtaaseen pahantahtoisuuteen. Tilanne näytti huolestuttavalta aina siihen asti kunnes Graves keksi kaivaa taskustaan pastori Cranelta saadun saatekirjeen ja ojentaa sen naiselle joka oli juuri luovinut tiensä väkijoukon etunenään.

Muutos oli välitön: heti kirjeen luettuaan naisen silmät lankesivat palvovina häneen. ”Tervetuloa Ilvermornyyn, herra Graves”, tämä sanoi, puristaen Cranen sanat vasten rintaansa kuin jonkin sortin pyhän reliikin. ”Luoja tietää, että teitä on odotettu.”

Huolimatta siitä että Graves ei kantanut lipereitä kaulassaan, kaikki kyläläiset kohtelivat häntä kuin kirkonmiestä ikään. Hänen yrityksensä selventää että hän oli pelkkä maallinen virkamies, rauhantuomariin verrannollinen magistraatti jos sitäkään, kantautuivat kuuroille korville. Ehkä paikalliset olivat liian kipeästi vailla sielunpaimenta ollakseen valikoivia; edellisen kuolemasta kuumetautiin oli kuuleman mukaan ehtinyt kulua jo lähemmäs kaksi vuotta eikä uutta ollut vielä saatu houkuteltua tilalle. Pastorin leski, hänet vastaanottanut Mary Lou Barebone, vaikutti kaiken perusteella jatkaneen työtä siitä mihin edesmennyt miehensä oli jäänyt, eikä Gravesilla ollut epäilystäkään että mikäli maailmanjärjestys olisi ollut toinen ja taivaallisen valtakunnan avaimet annettu yhtälailla naisille, tämä olisi lunastanut saarnaajanviran myös paperilla. Nyt Mary Lou otti vastuulleen esitellä hänelle kylää sekä sitä riivanneita ilmiöitä. Koska ensimmäisessä oli sangen vähän mitään näkemisen arvoista, tämä siirtyi pian viisaasti jälkimmäiseen.

”Joitakin päiviä sitten joukko paikallisia tyttöjä tavattiin riekkumasta metsästä pimeän jälkeen”, Mary Lou selitti. ”Mies joka näki heidät kertoi että he olivat laulaneet epäsopivia lauluja ja lausuneet loruja. Silloin minä tiesin että asiat olivat päässeet kehittymään liian pitkälle, ja että oli aika kirjoittaa seurakuntaan ja pyytää apua.”

”Liian pitkälle? Kyseessä ei siis ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun jotakin tällaista tapahtui?”

Mary Lou pudisti vakavana päätään. ”Omituisia asioita on alkanut sattua täällä – epäluonnollisia asioita. Muutama viikko sitten Langdon Shaw oli palaamassa kotiinsa pimeän jälkeen. Hän kertoo, että hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäsi jokin joka työnsi hänet alas kivikkoista rinnettä. Hän on edelleen vuodelevossa. Juomatapojensa vuoksi Langdonia ei pidetä täälläpäin kaikista luotettavimpana todistajana, mutta minulla on syytä olettaa että se mitä hän sanoo on totta.”

”Miksi niin?”

”Koska ihmiset kertovat nähneensä varjon kulkevan metsässä ja pelloilla. Minä en ole nähnyt sitä itse, mutta olen tuntenut sen läsnäolon – _pahuuden_ läsnäolon. Jokainen hetki se vartoo tilaisuutta syöstä meidät kaikki Kadotukseen.”

Puhuessaan Mary Lou johdatti häntä pitkin kylää kohti sen perukoilla kohoavaa kirkkoa, ilmeisen vakuuttuneena siitä että Graves tuntisi olonsa kotoisimmaksi mikäli yöpyisi vierailunsa ajan sen huomassa. Enää muutama rakennus erotti heidät kappelista, kun Graves tunsi niskassaan kihelmöintiä. Ensin hän oletti sen olevan Mary Loun sanojen tuomaa vainoharhaa, mutta kun hän vilkaisi taakseen, hän näki että vastapäisellä puolella tietä talojen väliin lankesi kuja jolla tungeksi joukko eri-ikäisiä lapsia. Äänistä päätellen nämä olivat kaikki liian keskittyneitä meneillään olevaan leikkiin kiinnittääkseen heihin mitään huomiota – kaikki paitsi yksi. Graves näki vilauksen kalpeista, kulmikkaista kasvoista, jotka kohosivat monta päätä pidemmäksi muita, ennen kuin poika käsitti tulleensa huomatuksi ja käänsi katseensa hätäisesti pois.

Sillä välin kun hän oli vilkuillut olkansa yli, Mary Lou oli jo ennättänyt kirkon portaille ja seisoi nyt siellä odottamassa häntä kuin alttarimaalaus kärsivällisestä äidistä. Graves kuroi välimatkan umpeen, ja taltuttaen väristyksen joka pinnisteli päästäkseen valloilleen, hän kulki aukipidellystä ovesta.

Kyseessä oli ehkä Herran huone, mutta kaikesta päätellen tämän henki ei ollut ollut läsnä enää aikoihin, mikäli niin oli koskaan ollutkaan. Sisältä rakennus oli koruton ja synkkä, kirkkosalin seinät ja penkit samaa vettyneenoloista puuta joka tuntui painuvan alati likemmäs mikäli sitä unohtui tuijottamaan liian pitkäksi aikaa. Valoa eivät tuoneet edes harvassa olevat ikkunat, joiden lasit olivat niin lian tahrimat että päivänvalo hädin tuskin läpäisi ne. Graves oli matkoillaan nähnyt kanaloitakin jotka olivat juhlavampia, mutta sitä hänen reaktiotaan selkeästi vartovan Mary Loun ei täytynyt tietää. Hän oli juuri venyttämässä mielikuvituksensa äärimmilleen keksiäkseen näkemästään jotakin hyvää sanottavaa, kun hänen perässään auki jääneen oven suunnalla käynyt häilähdys pelasti hänet valheelta.

Graves olisi voinut erehtyä pitämään liikettä pelkkänä karmien heittämänä varjona, mutta Mary Loun katse porautui oveen kuin olisi kyennyt näkemään sen läpi. ”Credence”, Mary Lou kutsui – _komensi,_ jokin Gravesin pään sisällä katsoi tarpeelliseksi korjata, vaikka se alituisen hurskas tapa jolla nainen puhui oli kaukana komennosta. ”Vain Paholainen kuuntelee salaa toisten keskusteluja. Tulehan tänne sieltä.”

Hetkeen mitään ei tapahtunut. Hiljaisuus pitkittyi niin että se hipoi jo kapinaa, mutta loppujen lopuksi ovi narahti auki ja kuuliaiset askeleet kävivät salin poikki, kunnes tulija pysähtyi heidän eteensä hattu kourassa ja leuka rintaan painettuna. Graves yllättyi käsittäessään että kyseessä oli sama poika jonka hän oli nähnyt vain hetkeä aiemmin kujalla, ja sitäkin yllättyneempi hän oli siitä että tämä ei ollut enää poika lainkaan vaan jo nuori mies. Se oli tuo onneton, edestä turhan lyhyeksi kynitty kampaus joka oli hämännyt häntä; siinä missä Mary Loun hilkan alta pilkottavat hiukset olivat samaa haaleaa vellipuuron sävyä kuin tusinalla muulla hänen tapaamallaan kyläläisellä ja siksi yhtä helposti unohdettavissa, oli Credencen paljastunut kuontalo tumma kuin muste. Kun tämän katse viimein rohkeni kohota lattialaudoista ja kohdata hänen omansa, Graves saattoi nähdä että sama piti paikkansa myös tämän silmien kohdalla.

Credencen katse palasi lattiaan ennen kuin tämä puhui. ”Olen pahoillani, äiti.” Sanojen nuotti oli korkea ja väreilevä. Graves katsoi hartioita jotka oli vedetty korviin ja ajatteli soitinta jonka kielet oli kiristetty niin äärimmilleen että ne olivat vaarassa katketa.

”No, nyt kun kerran olet siinä niin ole hyvä ja näytä herra Gravesille hänen huoneensa. Sen jälkeen voit tulla auttamaan minua illallisen valmistuksessa.” Mary Loun ääni muuttui jälleen hunajaiseksi tämän kääntyessä hänen puoleensa. ”Kiitos vielä kerran tulostanne. En voi kuvailla miten mieltäni helpottaa tieto siitä, että seurakunta on ottanut huoleni tosissaan.”

 

Mary Loun lähdettyä he jäivät Credencen kanssa kaksin. Heidän kaupunkikierroksensa aikana hänen matkatavaransa oli kannettu edeltä kirkkoon ja nyt Credence vilkuili niitä epäröiden, tullen kuitenkin näemmä siihen lopputulokseen että Graves ei ollut aikeissa antaa niitä kenenkään muun kannettavaksi, mikä oli tietenkin totuus. Näin ollen Credence tyytyi ainoastaan johdattamaan hänet salin perältä alkaviin portaisiin ja niitä ylös.

Jokaisella askelmalla rakennus huokaili ja valitti uudemman kerran heidän allaan. Alakerran perusteella Gravesilla oli paha aavistus siitä mitä tuleman piti, mutta vastoin hänen pelkojaan tasanteelta avautuva ovi johtikin sangen mukavaan huoneeseen, joka piti vuoteen ja vaatekaapin ohella sisällään pienen kirjoituspöydän. Kaikkialla lepäävästä pölystä ja ainoan ikkunan pintaan kertyneestä nokikerroksesta päätellen hän oli ensimmäinen vieras hetkeen.

Graves laski molemmat matka-arkkunsa vaatekaapin eteen ja avasi niistä toisen. Hän laskelmoi parhaillaan vierailunsa pituutta ja sitä kuinka paljon tavaroistaan hän jaksaisi sen nojalla purkaa, kun hän kuuli Credencen kysyvän selkänsä takaa: ”Oletteko te todella tulleet auttamaan meitä hankkiutumaan eroon noidista, herra Graves?”

Mary Lou vaikutti vieneen mennessään enimmän Credencen hermostuksesta, mutta yhä vain tämän ääni oli kuin katkeamista vartova korsi. Kääntyessään ympäri Graves kävi pikaisen kädenväännön itsensä kanssa siitä mitä hän saattoi myöntää joutumatta myöhemmin sanomisistaan ongelmiin mikäli todisteita minkäänlaisista ylimaallisista ilmiöistä ei löytyisikään. Lopulta hän päätti, että turvallisin vaihtoehto oli vastata kysymykseen omallaan. ”Uskotko sinä, että Ilvermornyssä todella on noitia?”

Credence nielaisi. Tämän pää suoritti sarjan hermostuneita, lähes liskomaisia nytkähdyksiä josta oli hankala päätellä oliko niiden tarkoitus olla nyökkäyksiä vaiko pudistuksia. ”Tiedätkö sinä mistä aidon noidan tunnistaa?” Graves jatkoi.

Tällä kertaa Credence nyökkäsi ponnekkaammin. ”Äiti – tarkoitan Mary Lou – on opettanut meille merkit – merkit joista tunnistaa noidan.”

”Ja mitähän nuo merkit mahtavat olla?”

”Noidat tekevät sopimuksen Paholaisen kanssa vahvistaakseen taikavoimiaan. He astuvat sopimukseen ja kantavat siksi Paholaisen merkkiä. He...” Credence nielaisi jälleen, aataminomenan heijaava liike lähes hypnoottisena ohuen ihon alla. ”He kokoontuvat täysikuun aikaan metsään tanssimaan ja... ja palvomaan Paholaista lihallisissa riiteissä.”

Gravesin oli purtava poskensa sisäpintaa tukahduttaakseen hymynsä. ”Hyvin muistettu.”

Mitä tahansa Credence olikin sanomassa seuraavaksi, tämä ei koskaan saanut siihen tilasuutta, sillä juuri silloin joku kuului huhuilevan portaikosta Gravesin nimeä. Hänet kylään tuonut vaununkuljettaja oli tullut ilmoittamaan olevansa lähdössä – tämän mukana poistuisi Gravesin ainut kytkös ulkomaailmaan. Hän katseli miehen menoa epämukava tunne rinnassaan, ja nousi sitten natisevat rappuset takaisin yläkertaan.

Huoneessa Gravesia odotti näky Credencestä polvillaan hänen jo avatun matka-arkkunsa äärellä, liian uppoutuneena sen sisältöön kuullakseen hänen tuloaan. Tämä selasi laukun sisuksiin pinottuja kirjoja, tapailleen niiden selkämyksiä varovasti sormenpäillään kuin olisi silittänyt sangen säikkyä eläintä. Erityisesti yksi teoksista tuntui vetävän Credencen kosketusta puoleensa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Graves hymähti tajutessaan mikä kirja oli kyseessä – nähtävästi Credence oli päättänyt siirtyä suoraan klassikoihin.

” _Noitavasara_ kertoo kaiken mitä sinun pitää tietää noidista, mutta en usko että siitä on sinulla paljon iloa.” Credence koko vartalo säpsähti kuin iskun saaneena, mutta tämä ei ehtinyt änkyttää anteeksipyyntöä ennen kuin Graves oli jo tullut lähemmäs, kyykistynyt ja poiminut arkusta kirjan jota Credence oli juuri koskettanut. ”Pelkkää latinaa”, Graves selitti, näyttäen kanteen painettua otsikkoa: _Malleus Maleficarum._ ”Sinä osaat lukea, etkö?”

Credence, joka alkoi selkeästi hiljalleen käsittää että ei ollut aikeissa joutua ongelmiin, päästi myöntyvän ynähdyksen. ”Mary Lou on opettanut meitä kaikkia lukemaan Raamattua.”

Graves päätti jättää kyseisen itsestäänselvyyden oman arvoonsa ja viittasi sen sijaan kohti niitä arkussa olevia kirjoja jotka eivät olleet latinaksi. ”Jos sinua kiinnostaa tietää lisää noidista ja niiden tunnistamisesta, sinä voit minun puolestani lainata näitä. Näin meidän kesken, minä otin ne mukaan enimmäkseen näön vuoksi. Jostakin syystä ihmiset elävät siinä käsityksessä, että kun kyse on pimeyden voimista, oikea tieto on aina peräisin painetusta sanasta eikä suinkaan kokemuksen tuomaa viisautta. ”

Vaati jokusen rohkaisevan nyökkäyksen lisää ennen kuin Credence uskalsi jälleen kurkottaa kätensä kohti kirjoja. ”Voisinko... voisinko minä lainata niitä jo nyt?”

”Tietenkin. Ota niin monta kuin haluat.”

Ennen lähtöään Credence valitsi arkusta huolella kaksi nidettä – selkeästi kaikki mitä tämä raaski kehotuksesta huolimatta ottaa – ja painoi ne vasten rintaansa kuin harakka löytämänsä kiiltävät aarteet.

 

*

 

Varhain seuraavana päivänä Graves aloitti tutkimukset. Aamiaistarjoilun yhteydessä hän oli oppinut niiden tyttöjen nimet joiden oli Mary Loun mukaan nähty taannoin riekkuvan metikössä, mitä ikinä se sitten tarkoittikin. Joku toinen olisi tiedon pohjalta suunnannut heti ensitöikseen jututtamaan epäiltyjä, mutta kokemus ynnä sen tuomat monen monta vesiperää olivat tehneet hänestä varovaisen. Graves koki kuulustelutilanteessa olonsa varmemmaksi mikäli hänellä oli tukenaan muutakin todistusaineistoa kuin taikauskoa jo äidinmaidossa nauttineiden maalaisten sana. Näin ollen hän katsoi parhaaksi suunnata ensin katsastamaan oletetun rikospaikan.

Suunnitelman ensimmäinen osuus – paikallisen oppaan värvääminen – ei sujunut rohkaisevasti: kyläläiset olivat kyllä valmiita kuvailemaan sen vanhan jalavan, jonka luota tyttölapset oli tavattu epämääräisissä toimissaan, mutta kun Graves seuraavaksi tiedusteli olisivatko nämä valmiita tulemaan hänen mukaansa ja osoittamaan paikan, kaikille tuntui iskevän suunnaton kiire. Satoa oli korjattava, lapsia ruokittava; hevoset kaipasivat kengitystä ja lampaat keritsemistä. Hänen puhuttamansa ihmiset seisoivat tupiensa kynnyksellä ja käyttäytyivät kuin jänikset joiden korviin oli kantautunut kaukaisen oksan rasahdus. Tilanne ei vielä ollut saavuttanut sellaista pistettä jonka puitteissa kukaan olisi ollut valmis antautumaan sulalle kauhulle, mutta ilmassa oli jotakin joka enteili äkillisen muutoksen mahdollisuutta. Muutama eriskummallinen tapaus lisää ja Ilvemornyllä olisi käsissään massahysteria. Näin ollen Gravesin ei lopulta auttanut kuin satuloida hänelle annettu hevonen ja läksiä yksin matkaan.

Kylän ulkopuolella tiet kävivät pian pelkiksi hahmotelmiksi itsestään. Talvi oli vasta etäinen ajatus, mutta metsän notkelmissa vallitsi viileys joka enteili hallaa; tuuli kalisutti oksia kuin luisia sormia ja viimassa pyörivät lehdet raapivat milloin maata, milloin toisiaan vasten. Graves oli ratsastanut jo jonkin aikaa kun hän käsitti että puista kimpoilevassa kaiussa oli jotakin vialla. Hän veti suitsista ja seisahtui kuuntelemaan: jossakin takanapäin paljon kavioita kevyemmät askeleet jatkoivat vielä hetken ennen kuin nekin pysähtyivät. Graves kannusti hevosen liikkeelle, vain toistaakseen kokeen tovia myöhemmin – jälleen sama ääni. Joku seurasi häntä.

Seuraavassa mutkassa hän laskeutui nopeasti satulasta ja kehotti hevosensa jatkamaan omillaan eteenpäin laiskassa käynnissä. Itse hän astui pois näkyvistä, käyden tienpielessä kasvavan vaahteran katveeseen. Hänen ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan ennen kuin hänen korviinsa kantautui hänen kintereillään liikkuvan varjon ääni. Hetken ajan Graves oletti sen olevan sittenkin jonkin sortin eläin, niin kevyt oli sen askelten kaiku poikki rapisevien lehtien. Mutkan takaa ilmestyvä hahmo kuului kuitenkin ihmiselle, vieläpä tutulle sellaiselle.

Graves hylkäsi piilopaikkansa astuakseen takaisin tielle. ”Miksi sinä seuraat minua jälleen, Credence?”

Hänet nähdessään Credence jähmettyi keskelle polkua, kasvot täynnä samaa nolostumista ja pelkoa jota Graves oli siihen mennessä alkanut pitää jo luonteenomaisena. ”Olen – olen pahoillani herra Graves.” Hän odotti kärsivällisesti jatkoa, katselllen kuinka Credence väänteli paljaita käsiään toisiaan vasten. ”Minä halusin nähdä mitä te teette”, tämä tunnusti viimein. ”Minä olen huolissani kylästä. Ja...”

”Ja mitä?”

”Minä olin utelias.” Heti sen sanottuaan Credencen posket punertuivat ja tämä painoi katseensa, mutta ei kuitenkaan tarjonnut muuta selitystä.

Hänen olisi kuulunut olla ärtynyt siitä että hänet pakotettiin sillä tavalla leikkimään kuurupiiloa. Jostakin tuntemattomasta syystä Graves kuitenkin tunsi hymyn koettelevan suupieliään. ”Toisin kuin usein ajatellaan, uteliaisuus ei ole synti – ei varsinkaan nuorelle mielelle.”

”Te ette ole vihainen?”

”En. Itse asiassa...” Graves vilkaisi eteenpäin, missä hänen hevosensa oli pysähtynyt laiduntamaan pientareelle; polku tämän edessä jatkui kohti tuntematonta. Kenties oli aika testata hänen aavistustaan käytännössä. ”Satutko sinä tietämään missä sijaitsee vanha jalava?”

 

Sen jälkeen kun Credencestä tuli hänen oppaansa, matka sujui huomattavasti joutuisammin vaikka Gravesin olikin nyt talutettava hevostaan. Selätettyään pahimman alkujännityksen Credence uskaltautui jopa kyselemään häneltä hänen elämästään suurkaupungissa ja hän vastasi sen minkä kykeni, huolimatta siitä että kerrottavaa ei juuri ollut – niin pitkään kun hän muisti, hän oli omistanut elämänsä työlleen.

”Oletteko te sitten vanginneet paljonkin noitia?” Credence halusi tietää. Graves oli tehnyt parhaansa painottaakseen että valtaosan ajasta hänen työpäivänsä koostuivat paljon arkisemmista oikeustoimen asioita, mutta oli selvää missä Credencen kiinnostus todella piili.

”Jokusen”, hän myönsi laveasti. ”Kerran minä pidätin samalla kertaa miehen joka osasi puhua pedoille ja siskokset joista toinen luki ajatuksia. He tosin pääsivät pakoon ennen tuomion luentaa. Lumosivat paikallisen leipurin joka auttoi heidät käpälämäkeen”, hän selvensi, nähdessään Credencen kysyvän ilmeen.

”Voivatko noidat todella tehdä niin – manipuloida ihmisiä ja heidän käsityksiään omaksi hyödykseen?”

”Voivat, mutta ainoastaan kaikista voimakkaimmat heistä. Sinuna minä en olisi turhaan huolissaan: mitä tahansa Ilvermornyssä onkin meneillään, en usko kenenkään täkäläisen olevan kykeneväinen aivan sellaiseen.”

Tällä kertaa Credence ei sanonut mitään, painoi ainoastaan päänsä niin että se roikkui lähes yhtä alhaalla kuin heidän välissään kulkevan hevosen. Tapa jolla tämä kannatteli itseään, käyttäen honteloita raajojaan kuin ei olisi vielä täysin tottunut niihin, muistutti Gravesia pelloilla seisovista linnunpelättimistä. Kenties mielleyhtymästä johtuen hän noteerasi uudemman kerran Credecen vaatteet, jotka olivat alun alkaenkin huonosti parsitut ja sittemmin kömpelösti paikkaillut, ja jotka olivat käyneet saumoista ahtaaksi, ikään kuin jokin niiden sisälle pakotettu olisi etsinyt hanakasti ulospääsyä.

”Entä sinä?” Graves tiedusteli vuorostaan, katsoen aiheenvaihdoksen olevan paikallaan. ”Oletko sinä aina asunut Ilvermornyssä?”

”Olen”, Credence vastasi, saaden ainokaisen sanan kuulostamaan siltä tragedialta mikä se todellisuudessa olikin. ”Äitini – oikea äitini – oli tavannut isäni asuessaan vielä kaupungissa. Äiti tuli tänne odottaessaan minua. Hän kuoli rokkoon kun olin kolme. Pastori Barebonella ja Mary Loulla ei ollut omia lapsia, joten he lupasivat huolehtia minusta.”

Jokin siinä tavassa jolla Credence lausui sanat ei vastannut niiden sisältöä. Gravesin katse hakeutui Credencen käsiin, jotka olivat vailla hansikkaita ja joiden hän oli aiemmin olettanut punertavan silkan kylmyyden johdosta. Nyt hän katsoi tarkemmin. Kyseessä olisi helposti voinut olla jonkin sortin ihottuma, vaikkapa sumakin aiheuttama, mutta jälkien äärellä Gravesin pää täyttyi mielikuvilla kuumasta raudasta joka kohtasi paljaan ihon tai laskeutui sille äkillisen voiman saattelemana. ”Kohteleeko hän sinua hyvin?” hän kysyi. ”Mary Lou siis.”

”Hän ruokkii minut. Hän antaa minun asua kodissaan.” Credencen ääni oli sävytön; tämän kädet olivat nyt puristuneet nyrkeiksi. ”Hän pitää huolen etten minä eksy pois Herran viitoittamalta tieltä.”

Samalla kun he puhuivat, Credence johdatti heitä yhä syvemmälle metsään. Pian maasto kävi liian hankalaksi kulkea hänen hevoselleen ja Gravesin oli jätettävä se odottamaan sidottuna puuhun. Aina kun he tulivat uudelle polulle, Graves yritti painaa mieleensä ympäristön maamerkkejä, mutta ennen pitkään hänen oli tunnustettava se tosiasia että hänellä ei ollut enää aavistustakaan missä he olivat tai mitä kautta he olivat sinne päätyneet. Credence oli ainut joka tunsi tien; mikäli tämä olisi päättänyt kadota näkyvistä kuin pahainen virvatuli, olisi Graves ollut tuomittu harhailemaan puiden muodostamassa sokkelossa ikuisesti.

Viimein tiheä aluskasvillisuus alkoi harventua, päättyen lopulta kokonaan. Graves sai havaita heidän tulleen aukiolle joka oli muodoltaan lähes tyylipuhdas kehä ja joka oli keltaisenaan sitä ympäröivistä puista pudonneista lehdistä. Aukion keskellä oli massiivinen kanto – epäilemättä se mitä vanhasta jalavasta oli enää jäljellä.

Credence kiersi hitaasti kannon ympäri, kuljettaen samalla sormeaan pitkin puun sisältä paljastunutta vuosiluuston rengasta, yhtä liian monista laskettavaksi. ”Sanotaan, että intiaanit tapasivat kokoontua täällä silloin kun puu oli vielä pystyssä, ennen kuin Ilvermorny perustettiin. He palvoivat täällä epäpyhiä henkiä.”

Credencen käytöksestä oli selvää, että siinä ei vielä ollut koko totuus. Graves päätti leikkiä mukana. ”Mitä muuta tästä paikasta sanotaan?”

”Että tällä puulla on niin pitkät juuret, että vielä nytkin kun se on kaadettu, ne kasvavat maan sydämeen saakka – aina Helvettiin asti.”

”Sielläkö Helvetti sinusta on? Maan alla?”

Credence vakavoitui ja mietti pitkään vastaustaan. ”Ei, herra Graves”, tämä sanoi lopulta. ”Usein minusta tuntuu, että se on täällä meidän joukossamme.”

He olivat hetken aikaa vaiti, kiertäen kantoa ja kiertäen sen varjolla vainvihkaa toinen toistaan. ”Ja entä puu?” Graves jatkoi. ”Mitä sille oikein tapahtui?” Kannon leikkaus oli liian selkeä ollakseen pelkästään ajan tai luonnonvoimien tuotos.

Jokin nyki väkivaltaisesti Credencen kasvojen lihaksia; Gravesilta meni hetki käsittää, että tämä taisteli virnistystä vastaan. ”Te olette jo nähneet sen. Ensimmäiset asukkaat kaatoivat sen laudoiksi ja rakensivat siitä kirkon.”

 

Graves kolusi aukion läpi, mutta lukuun ottamatta kourallista kylälegendoja hän ei löytänyt mitään tapauksen kannalta raskauttavaa. Hän nojasi juuri saapastaan kantoon ja pohti seuraavaa siirtoaan, kun puuntyngän toisella puolen Credence liikahti epäröiden. ”On myös luola.” Kun Graves kohotti kulmaansa, Credence jatkoi: ”Se on ihan lähellä. Jos haluatte, minä voin näyttää sen.”

Credencen viitoittama tie lähti siltä laidalta aukiota, jossa maa alkoi pengertyä harjanteeksi. Polku kulki ensin kukkulan vierellä ja sukelsi sitten ilman varoitusta aivan sen selän taakse. Mikäli hän olisi ollut omillaan, Graves tuskin olisi huomannut luolan suuaukkoa joka oli kätkeytynyt kahden lomittaisen kivenlohkareen väliin ja avautui miehenmentävänä vasta kun katsoja tajusi seisoa aivan sen edessä. Credencen kiipesi heistä kahdesta ensimmäisenä sisään onkaloon. Kaltaistensa parissa Credence oli ehkä kömpelö, mutta nyt, aivan kuten aiemmin metsässä, tämä liikkui hiljaa ja ketterästi yli kivikon. Graves seurasi perässä, antaen luolassa vallitsevan hämärän ja edellään liikkuvan varjon vetää hänet puoleensa.

Sisälle luolaan päästyään hän sai havaita, että itse tunneli ei loppupeleissä ollut järin pitkä, mutta sen seinät ja katto kohosivat sitäkin korkeammalle. Aivan kuten hänen huoneessaan kirkolla, valoa toi yksi yksinäinen aukko josta näkyi kaistale taivasta. Siihen yhtenäisyydet kuitenkin loppuivat, sillä toisin kuin kirkossa, täällä seinät oli koristeltu värikkäin maalauksin. Suurin osa Gravesin näkemistä kuvista oli jo pahoin haalistunut, mutta yhä vain hän saattoi erottaa ihmisiä ja erilaisia eläimiä esittävät yksinkertaiset hahmot. Valtaosa maalauksista tuntui kuvaavan metsästysjahtia, mutta siellä täällä ihmishahmot vuorottelivat eläinten kanssa ikään kuin tasavertaisina jaksoina ja toisinaan jopa sulautuen, aivan kuin ne eivät olisi osanneet päättää kumpia oikein olivat minäkin hetkenä. Vielä niitäkin korkeammalla, niin ylhäällä että se laittoi katsojan väistämättä miettimään miten se oli oikein saatu ikuistettua sinne, valtava lintu levitti kaikki kuusi siipeään keskellä pilviä ja niistä siksakkina räiskyviä salamoita.

”Tämäkin kuului aikanaan intiaaneille”, Credence selitti jokseenkin tarpeettomasti – kukaan Gravesin tuntema valkonaama ei olisi kyennyt siihen mitä he parhaillaan todistivat. ”Kovin moni Ilvermornyssä ei tiedä tästä paikasta ja ne jotka tietävät eivät halua tulla lähellekään koska he kuvittelevat tämän olevan kirottu, mutta joskus jotkut nuoret tulevat tänne ollakseen... ollakseen kaksin.”

Jo aiemmin Graves oli seinämaalauksia tutkiessaan huomannut, että niiden joukossa oli myös viimeaikaisempien kävijöiden jättämiä jälkiä: raaputtaen tehtyjä puumerkkejä ja rivoja kuvia. _Tom pääsi pukille täällä,_ oli joku kylän nuorista toivoista ikuistanut merkkihetkensä kunniaksi. Siellä täällä oli myös nimipareja joita kehysti sydän ja jotka epäilemättä kuuluivat muille nuorille rakastavaisille. Credencen kulkiessaan hänen edellään Graves näki tämän vilkuilevan niitä vainvihkaa. ”Entä sinä?” Graves kuuli kysyvänsä. ”Tuletko sinä koskaan tänne?” Credencen käytöksen perusteella oli selvää, että tämän aiemmin aukiolla osoittama epäröinti ei ollut liittynyt siihen että tämä olisi pitänyt luolaa yhdentekevänä, vaan koska totuus oli täysin päinvastainen.

Credence vilkaisi lähintä sydäntä vielä viimeisen kerran, ennen kuin veti hartiansa kasaan ja käänsi sille selkänsä. ”Joskus silloin kun minä haluan olla yksin”, tämä vastasi tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä.

 

Kuten oli menetellyt aukiolla, Graves kävi luolan läpi minkään epäilyttävän varalta. Toisin kuin aiemmin, tällä kertaa etsinnät tuottivat kuitenkin tulosta: Credencen silmät olivat pyöristyä päästä kun hän veti esiin kallionkoloon piilotetun esineen. ”Onko se aito? Onko se –” tämä nielaisi, hivuttautuen lähemmäksi ”– vaarallinen?”

”Oikeisiin käsiin joutuessaan se saattaa olla. Yhtä hyvin se voi olla täysin harmiton.” Juuri sillä hetkellä Graves oli valmiimpi kallistumaan jälkimmäisen arvion kannalle. Sauva oli puuta ja veistotekniikaltaan varsin alkeellinen, ja kun Graves asetti sen muun mitan puutteessa vasten käsivarttaan, se ei yltänyt häntä edes ranteesta kyynärvarteen. Hänen olkansa yli kurkkiva Credence oli kietonut kädet ympärilleen ja alkanut vapista siihen malliin kuin vartoisi koko luolan romahtavan heidän niskaansa hetkellä millä hyvänsä, vaikka pahin mitä sauva todennäköisesti kykeni tuottamaan oli siitä ihon alle irtoava tikku. Sitä paitsi – ”Noidat eivät aina tarvitse sauvaa langettaakseen kirouksia”, Graves jatkoi. ”Vaikka tämä aidosti olisikin sitä miltä se näyttää, se ei vielä tee vihollisesta aseetonta.”

Credence halasi itseään tiukemmin ja nyökkäsi vaiti.

He jatkoivat vielä jonkin aikaa etsintöjään, mutta vetivät ensimmäisen löydöksen jälkeen vesiperän. Graves taipuikin pian ehdottamaan että heidän pitäisi palata takaisin kylään mikäli he aikoivat ehtiä päivälliselle.

Päivä oli ollut jo alkujaan harmaa, mutta heidän ollessaan luolassa taivas oli tummentunut entisestään ja enteili nyt sadetta. Siihen mennessä kun Credence sai johdatettua heidät takaisin paikalle jonne Graves oli jättänyt hevosensa, ensimmäiset sadepisarat putoilivat jo ripeässä tahdissa sen lautasille.

Credence irroitti suitset puusta ja ojensi niitä Gravesille. ”Teidän pitäisi mennä edeltä että ette kastu. Minä löydän kyllä itse takaisin.”

”Ja jättäisin sinut tänne? Mikä järki siinä nyt olisi.” Ponnistettuaan itsensä satulaan hän tarjosi Credencelle kättään. ”Tule. Jos tämä kaveri tässä jaksaa vetää auraa päivätöikseen, se jaksaa kyllä varmasti kantaa meidät molemmat.”

Credence empi aikansa, mutta lopulta Graves sai maaniteltua tämän suostumaan. Lisäpaino oli kuitenkin hetkellisesti liikaa hevosen kärsivällisyydelle ja se intoutui steppaamaan paikallaan, mikä sai puolestaan Credencen kädet lennähtämään hänen vyötärönsä ympärille tiukasti kuin parin sepän pihtejä. Graves silitti ratsun kaulaa samalla kun puheli sille rauhoittavasti, ja ennen pitkään vaikutus oli sama sekä hevosen että Credencen kohdalla. Molempien näin taltuttua he pystyivät aloittamaan paluumatkan. Ensimmäinen nopeampi askel painoi jälleen Credencen lähemmäs häntä, mutta oli selvää että tämä epäröi pitää kiinni niin tiukasti kuin oli tarpeen, joko silkasta kohteliaisuudesta tai sitten käsiensä kokeman vahingon johdosta. Oli syy kumpi tahansa, Graves katsoi parhaaksi irroittaa toisen käden ohjaksista ja laskea sen Credencen tueksi.

Matka ei ollut järin pitkä, mutta sitäkin märempi. Yltynyt sade löysi ennen pitkään tiensä Gravesin vaatteiden läpi ja siitä iholle, mutta sen ei täysin onnistunut tukahduttaa sitä uteliasta liekkiä joka oli nyt syttynyt hänen sisälleen ja joka lepatti aina kun Credencen käsi värähti hänen allaan, tavalla joka sekään ei välttämättä ollut täysin lähtöisin kylmyydestä.

Mary Lou oli luvannut ruokkia Gravesin hänen vierailunsa ajan, joten palautettuaan hevosen sitä lainanneelle maanviljelijälle (joka silmäili Credenceä pitkään, mutta vaikeni Gravesin kysyvän katseen alla) he sopivat kävelevänsä yhdessä pappilaan.

Kirkon kulmalla hän pysäytti Credencen koskettamalla tämän käsivartta. ”Kuten sanottua, minä en usko että se mitä me löysimme tänään on mitään vaarallista, mutta pidetään se kuitenkin toistaiseksi vain meidän välisenämme”, hän sanoi. ”Me emme halua aiheuttaa paniikkia ellei siihen ole aidosti syytä.”

Odotetusti Credence näytti siltä, että paniikin lietsominen tai ylipäätään muille ihmisille puhuminen olivat molemmat asioita joihin tällä ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoa. ”Se on meidän salaisuutemme?”

Kysymyksen edessä Gravesin mieleen palautui sama oivallus, joka oli iskenyt häneen luolassa olleiden kaiverrusten äärellä ja oli vastuussa paljolti hänen nykyisestä olotilastaan – oivallus siitä, että kaiken perusteella hän oli ensimmäinen jonka Credence oli vienyt paikkaan omasta tahdostaan.

”Vain sinun ja minun”, hän lupasi.

 

Sinä iltana Graves lojui pitkään hereillä lainavuoteessaan ja kuunteli korpiseudun hiljaisuutta. Vastapäiselle seinälle oli joku kyseenalaisin kädentaidoin varustettu veistänyt pienoisristin ja nakutellut sille Vapahtajan, jonka riutuneen olemuksen oli todennäköisesti tarkoitus herättää katsojassa välitöntä katumusta. Sen sijaan hänen ajatuksensa kiersivät alituiseen takaisin Credenceen. Kenties omasta taustastaan johtuen hän oli aina tuntenut tiettyä sympatiaa niitä yksilöitä kohtaan, jotka syystä tai toisesta eivät tuntuneet sopeutuvan vallitsevaan yhteiskuntajärjestykseen, ja jopa kapinoivat sitä vastaan silkalla olemassaolollaan. Credencen tapauksessa puheet kapinasta olivat ehkä liioiteltuja, mutta jo nyt oli selvää että keskellä kylän tukahduttavaa hegemoniaa tämä pisti silmään kuin törröttämään jäänyt naula. Mikään siitä ei kuitenkaan auttanut Gravesia selittämään itselleen miksi hän oli osoittanut tätä kohtaan niin suurta ystävällisyyttä, kun yleensä hän sai ponnistella käydäkseen edes jokseenkin joviaalista niille ihmisille joiden kanssa hän asioi päivittäin virkansa puitteissa. Kaikki mitä hänellä oli esittää mielenkiintonsa tueksi oli pelkkä aavistus tulevasta. Elämänsä varrella hän oli kuitenkin oppinut luottamaan vaistoonsa ja antautumaan niille kiertoteille joille se keksi hänet johdattaa matkalla kohti totuutta, ja juuri nyt tuo vaisto kertoi hänelle, että mikä tahansa häntä Ilvermornyssä odottikin, Credencestä voisi olla hyötyä sen tuomisessa valoon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Seuraavana aamuna Graves oli juuri viimeistelemässä parranajoaan kun hänen kirkkokammarinsa ovelle koputettiin. Hän puolittain odotti tulijan olevan joku utelias kyläläinen, mutta sisään astuikin Credence käsissään aamiaistarjotin.

”Äiti sanoo että te olette tervetullut syömään pappilaan jos tahdotte, mutta minä ajattelin että näin te pääsisitte nopeammin aloittamaan työt”, Credence selitti. Eteensä pystyttämän peilin kautta Graves saattoi nähdä kuinka tämä piti katseensa visusti tarjottimessa sen ajan joka häneltä kesti kuivata kasvonsa ja napittaa kauluksensa.

Hän kääntyi hymyillen puurolautasen puoleen. ”Luit ajatukseni.” Siinä missä kulhossa oleva liisteri ei itsessään näyttänyt järin kutsuvalta, Graves tiesi sen maistuvan paremmalta kuin minkään mitä hän oli nauttinut aiempana päivänä, yksinkertaisesti siitä syystä ettei hänen täytynyt sietää Mary Loun seuraa sitä syödessään. Ne kaksi ateriaa joille hän oli osallistunut Barebonejen luona olivat molemmat olleet vähintäänkin ankeita; talo oli kolkko kuin kylmä kamiina, eikä hän lukuisista yrityksistä huolimatta ollut saanut houkuteltua Credencestä ulos kuin muutaman sanan sen seinien sisäpuolella. Kaiken aikaa Mary Lou oli tuijottanut häntä paikaltaan pöydän päästä kuin hän olisi äkkiarvaamatta keksinyt kasvattaa sarvet. Graves tiesi, että mikäli hän ei ollut varovainen, hän oli vaarassa menettää arvovaltaisimman tukijansa suosion. Katsellessaan kuinka Credence laski tarjottimen alas kankein, edelleen punertavin käsin, hän ei voinut sanoa olevansa asiasta kovin pahoillaan.

Sillä aikaa kun hän söi, Credence siisti huonetta siltä osin mitä kykeni, mikä ei sen askeettinen sisustus ja hänen vähät matkatavaransa huomioon ottaen ollut järin aikaavievä operaatio. Katsellessaan kuinka Credence suoristi jo toista kertaa hänen pöydälle kasaamiaan kirjoja Graves päätti olla armollinen. ”Minä tarvitsen tutkimusapulaisen.” Hän oli pohtinut asiaa yön yli ja aamun valossa ratkaisu vaikutti selkeältä. ”Jonkun joku tuntee alueen ja sen asukkaat, ja on kiinnostunut taikuuden tunnistamisen opiskelusta. Minusta sinä olisit hyvä kandidaatti. Ellet sinä sitten mieluummin vietä aikaasi auttaen pappilassa?”

Oli vähällä ettei Credence tyrkännyt juuri oikomiaan kirjoja lattialle silkasta järkytyksestä. _”En!_ Tarkoitan kyllä – haluan auttaa teitä. Haluan auttaa teitä erittäin mielelläni.” Seuraavassa hetkessä Credencen ilme kuitenkin valahti. Tutunhermostuneet nytkähdykset uhkasivat jälleen tehdä tämän ruumiista sätkynukkensa. ”En vain tiedä antaako äiti...”

Graves kohotti kämmenensä ja Credence vaikeni. ”Anna minun huolehtia Mary Lousta.” Kun sanoilla ei tuntunut olevan haluttua vaikutusta, vaan Credence näytti yhä neuvottomalta, hän laittoi tyhjentyneen kulhon syrjään ja totteli impulssiaan nousta ylös, kuroen umpeen ne muutamat askeleet jotka erottivat heidät toisistaan. Credencen paljas niska oli ikkunasta lankeavasta auringosta lämmin kun hän painoi sille varovasti kätensä. ”Minun nähdäkseni kyse on ainoastaan siitä, haluatko sinä tätä.”

Credence sulki silmänsä ja nyökkäsi, eikä tehnyt elettäkään karatakseen hänen otteestaan – päinvastoin. Suljettujen luomien takana Credencen silmät värähtelivät tämän hengenvetojen tahtiin, poskia vasten piirtyvät ripset samaa sävyä ikkunalaseihin pinttyneen noen kanssa. Jotkin niistä olivat nyt painuneet märästi yhteen. Näyn edessä Graves oli voimaton olemaan astumatta lähemmäs. ”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, pidellen Credenceä tiukemmin. Hänen äänensä kuulosti aavistuksen käheältä hänen omiin korviinsa. ”Sitten meillä on sopimus.”

 

*

 

Credencen ensimmäinen tehtävä hänen alaisuudessaan oli viedä hänet metsässä nähtyjen tyttöjen luokse. Esittäessään pyynnön Graves ei vielä ollut osannut arvata että se johdattaisi hänet tutulle kujalle kirkkoa vastapäätä, jolla silläkin kertaa, aivan kuten sinä päivänä jona hän oli saapunut, leikki joukko lapsia. Kyläraitilla heidän selkänsä takana ihmiset tulivat ja menivät, mutta muuten aikuisen valvova silmä loisti poissaolollaan, todennäköisesti siksi koska Credence oli sitä nykyä liian kiireinen toimiakseen lapsenvahtina.

”Pitäisikö heidän vanhempiensa olla läsnä kun minä kuulustelen heitä?”

Graves oli lähinnä pohtinut asiaa ääneen itsekseen, joten Credencen tarjoilema vastaus yllätti hänet. ”Se voi olla hankalaa, ellette te sitten ole valmis menemään hautausmaalle”, tämä mutisi. ”Sama tauti joka tappoi pastori Barebonen vei monia muitakin.”

”Kuka sitten oikein pitää heistä huolta?” hän ihmetteli. ”Kuka ruokkii heidät?”

”Kaikki kylässä tekevät niin. Mary Lou valvoo, että jokainen huolehtii heistä vuorollaan.”

Heidän saapuessaan viisi tyttöä oli parhaillaan lyönyt käsiään yhteen ja lausunut jonkinlaista lorua. Kujan seinistä kimpoillut taputus kuitenkin vaimeni sitä mukaan mitä lähemmäksi he tulivat ja lopulta he saivat osakseen enää pelkkiä jähmettyneitä jäseniä ja yhteenpuristuneita huulia. Erityisen epäillen heitä tuijotti joukon etummainen, joka kolmentoista- tai neljäntoista ikävuotensa turvin oli tytöistä selkeästi vanhin. Terävän nenänsä ja kuparisen tukkansa vuoksi tämä muistutti Gravesia ansaan ahdistetusta ketusta.

Credence yllätti hänet jo toisen kerran lyhyen ajan sisään puhuttelemalla tyttöä ensin. ”Chastity, tässä on herra Graves. Seurakunta lähetti hänet selvittämään Ilvermornyn viimeaikaisia tapahtumia. Kertoisitko hänelle, mitä te oikein teitte sinä päivänä metsässä?”

”Me emme noituneet!” Chastityn sormet olivat puristuneet nyrkeiksi tämän esiliinan ympärille. ”Mary Lou väittää että me olimme siellä pahoissa aikeissa, mutta me vain leikimme. Sinä lupasit sanoa hänelle että me vain leikimme, Credence! Miksi sinä et _koskaan_ sano hänelle vastaan?”

Chastitystä odottamatta ulos pulppuava vimma sai Credencen perääntymään usean askeleen verran. Graves katsoi parhaaksi astua kaksikon väliin ennen kuin tämä pakenisi kokonaan paikalta. ”Tässä vaiheessa kukaan ei vielä syytä teitä mistään. Minä haluan vain tietää miksi joku teidät nähnyt olisi voinut saada väärän käsityksen.”

Tyttökatras vaihtoi keskenään paljonpuhuvia silmäyksiä. Lopulta se oli jälleen Chastity joka sanoi: ”Kaikki ovat puhuneet jo viikkoja että Ilvermornyssä on noita. Se tekee kaikenlaista kiusaa ihmisille. Se pelästytti Burrowsin lampaat lähes ulos villoistaan ja työnsi Langdon Shawn alas rinnettä. Rebecca näki sen yksi ilta kun hän oli käymässä kaivolla.”

”Se oli musta kuin myrskypilvi ja se liikkui yhtä nopeasti”, täydensi tyttö vasemmalta tärkeän oloisena.

”Me menimme jalavalle, mutta emme me oikeasti halunneet kutsua sitä tai mitään sellaista. Me vain pidimme vähän hauskaa.”

Graves antoi katseensa kiertää heitä ympäröiviä seiniä ja tuli nopeasti siihen tulokseen, että mikäli se olisi ollut hänen pääsääntöinen leikkipaikkansa niin hänkin olisi voinut kuvitella kirmaavansa metsään, noitia eli ei. Hajusta päätellen kuja rajautui toisessa päässä sikolättiin. Lankkuaidan juurella hän saattoi kuitenkin nähdä jotakin mikä kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

”Saanko katsoa?” Tytöt väistyivät hänen tieltään kun Graves kulki kujan perälle ja polvistui. Veistäjän tekniikassa oli parantamisen varaa, mutta oli selvää että hän katsoi parhaillaan pienoisfiguriineista koostuvaa kokoelmaa erilaisia eläimiä. Erityisesti tammenterhoa leikittävä kissa oli vuoltu tutunoloisin vedoin. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan Chastityä olkansa yli. ”Kuka oikein valmisti nämä?”

”Modesty teki ne”, Chastity vastasi. ”Me muut olemme kuulemma liian kömpelöitä käyttämään puukkoa, mutta hänen Van Meerien renki antaa joskus harjoitella.”

Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta lapsirykelmä hajaantui ja paljasti keskuudestaan nuorimman jäsenensä, jonka täytyi olla taitelija itse. Modesty nyki hermostuneesti toista hilkan alta pistävistä leteistään, mutta ei väistänyt hänen katsettaan vaan tuijotti uhmakkaasti takaisin.

Jokin, joka oli siihen asti ollut pelkkä aavistus, vahvistui Gravesin mielessä. Noustessaan pystyyn hän päätti ottaa riskin.

”Kerrohan, Modesty”, hän aloitti, vetäen samalla jotakin esiin taskustaan, ”kuuluuko tämä kenties sinulle?”

Modesty vilkaisi hänen kämmenellään lepäävää taikasauvaa kerran ja purskahti sitten itkuun.

 

Kesti aikansa ennen kuin kaikki asianomaiset oli saatu rauhoiteltua ja vakuutettua siitä, että seurakunnan tuomiokapituli ei ollut aikeissa lähettää paikalle täysivoimaista oikeusistuinta pahaisen lelun vuoksi. Sen jälkeen kun tytöt olivat oma-aloitteisesti myöntäneet leikkineensä sauvalla vanhan jalavan luona, mutta tehneensä niin silkkaa hupsuuttaan, ei Gravesilla ollut syytä epäillä näitä mistään nuoruutta vaarallisemmasta. Vannotettuaan vielä kerran Modestyä että jatkossa tämä keskittäisi energiansa pelkän flooran ja faunan veistämiseen, hän jätti tytöt jatkamaan leikkiään ja palasi kujan suulla vartovan, vaitonaisen apulaisensa seuraan. Credence ei ollut puhua pukahtanut sitten alkuesittelyiden, ja nyt se lähes katkera tapa jolla tämä edelleen tuijotti Modestyä yllätti Gravesin. Hetken asiaa pohdittuaan hän kuitenkin uskoi arvaavansa siihen syyn.

”Toivottavasti sinä et ollut turhan pettynyt siihen mitä me kuulimme tuolla”, hän sanoi, nyökäten kohti kujaa joka alkoi taas hiljalleen täyttyi leikin äänistä.

Credence hätkähti, ja tämän silmissä äsken kytenyt kipinä korvautui polttavalla häpeällä. ”Minä – Tarkoitan...”

”Varmasti sinä olet yhtä helpottunut kuin kaikki muutkin, että Modesty on vain taiteellisesti lahjakas eikä suinkaan ole solminut sinunkauppoja Vanhan vihtahousun kanssa.” Credence järkyttyi hänen sanoistaan niin että tuli naurahtaneeksi ääneen. ”Mutta elämä täällä on varmasti kovin arkista”, Graves jatkoi sulavasti. ”Kukaan ei syytä sinua mikäli sinä toivoit saavasi siihen vähän jännittävää vaihtelua.”

”Minä pidin näitä tutkimuksia mielenkiintoisina. _Te_ olette mielenkiintoisin asia joka Ilvermornyssä on koskaan tapahtunut.”

Credence mumisi sanat rispaantuneille kengänkärjilleen, mikä tarkoitti sitä että Graves sai viettää jälleen tovin kalastellen tämän katsetta. Credence oli tuuman jos toisenkin häntä pidempi, luojan tähden: tätä menoa hän saisi pian noidannuolen. ”Sepäs sattui, sillä minä ajattelin juuri samaa sinusta.” Kun Credence vaikutti menneen kohteliaisuudesta pysyvästi sanottamaksi, Graves lisäsi: ”Oli miten oli, mitään ei ole vielä ratkaistu. Sinä kuulit itsekin kuinka he sanoivat että täällä on tapahtunut kummia jo pidemmän aikaa. Kunnes me pääsemme perille siitä ovatko ne vain pelkkiä kuvitelmia ja huhuja, meillä on yhä työtä tehtävänä.”

 

*

 

Tutkimusapulainen tai ei, seuraavana päivänä Credence kieltäytyi ehdottomasti tulemasta hänen mukaansa Langdon Shawn luokse.

”Hän ei pidä minusta”, kuului ainoa selitys jonka Credence suostui antamaan ja sekin Gravesin oli lähestulkoon kiskottava ulos tästä. ”Uskokaa pois, hän puhuu teille helpommin jos minä en ole mukana.”

Graves yritti jatkaa vielä tovin suostuttelua, mutta Credence kaivoi vertauskuvalliset kantapäänsä hiekkaan kuin poni joka kieltäytyy ylittämästä jokea ja torjui jokaisen hänen yrityksistään. Lopulta hänen ei auttanut kuin läksiä yksin Shawn talolle joka sijaitsi Ilvermornyn pohjoispuolella, syrjässä muusta kylästä.

Mary Loulta saadun kuvauksen perusteella hän oli odottanut iäkkäämpää miestä, mutta Langdon Shaw oli tuskin kolmenkymmenen; sitäkin selkeämpää oli se rasitus minkä liiallinen mieltymys väkijuomiin ja muut haitalliset elämäntavat olivat tälle tuoneet. Kun niiden päälle vielä lisättiin onnettomuuden aiheuttamat vahingot, oli Shaw kaikin puolin katkeroitunut mies. Tilanne oli valitettava, mutta Gravesin oli silti nostettava esiin kaikista loogisin selitys taannoiseen noitahyökkäykseen: että Shaw oli itse kompuroinut rinteen huipulla nautittuaan sitä ennen jokusen lasillisen liikaa naapurinsa kuuluisaa omenasiideriä.

”Te olette niin kuin kaikki muutkin, kuvitellessanne että tämä oli minun omaa syytäni. Mutta minä kyllä tiedän mitä minä näin – kuin ukkonen se vyöryi minun päälleni.” Huolimatta siitä että takka ulotti lämpönsä pirttipöydän ääreen ja Shaw itse oli kääriytynyt viltteihin, muisto sai tämän raihnaisen olemuksen värisemään. ”Eikä siinä kaikki. Kuukausiin minä en ole saanut satoa; naapurien vilja kukoistaa vieressä samalla kun minulla jokainen korsi mädäntyy peltoon. Kesällä jokin tauti tappoi kaikki minun kanani, tai niin minä silloin kuvittelin. Viime viikolla se sama sitten iski myös vuoheen.”

Saapuessaan Graves oli nähnyt missä kunnossa taloa ympäröivät karjasuojat ja -aitaukset oikein olivat. Jos häneltä kysyttiin, eläimet olivat todennäköisesti menehtyneet silkkaan laiminlyöntiin.

Hän jatkoi kuulusteluaan vielä hetken, mutta ruumiillistuneen rajuilman lisäksi Shaw ei osannut antaa hyökkääjästään sen tarkempaa kuvausta. Kun Graves sitten teki jo lähtöä, Shaw otti yllättäen puheeksi Credencen.

”Minä kuulin että te olitte taannoin metsässä sen Barebonen pojan kanssa.” Shaw rapsutti sänkeään – ele, joka kätki rystysten taakse vain puolet tämän ikävänsorttisesta virneestä. ”Omituinen muksu jos minulta kysytään, enkä minä ole suinkaan ainut näillä seuduilla joka niin ajattelee. Ei kaikki ihan kotona pääkopassa, tiedättehän.”

”Minä olen täällä suorittamassa virallista tutkimusta kaupungin asioista, en ottamassa kantaa paikallisiin juoruihin”, Graves vastasi, äänellä jonka hän toivoi viestittävän että kyseinen aihe oli loppuunkäsitelty.

Shaw nauroi yskänsekaista, tahmeaa naurua. ”Jos te ette ole vielä sitä huomanneet, niin täällä ne tuppaavat olla yksi ja sama asia.”

”Hyvää päivänjatkoa, herra Shaw.”

Hän oli jo puolittain ulkona ovesta kun Shawn ääni tavoitti hänet viimeisen kerran: ”Nähdään juhlissa, herra Graves – ellette te sitten ole liian hurskas osallistuaksenne.”

 

Matka takaisin kylään vei Gravesilta lähemmäs tunnin ja tarjosi täten kosolti aikaa pohtia kaikkea hänen kuulemaansa. Shawn kommentit Credencestä hän jätti nopeasti omaan arvoonsa, mutta tämän läksijäissanat askarruttivat häntä. Arvoitus kuitenkin ratkesi sillä sekunnilla kun hän kiipesi viimeiset rappuset kirkon vintille ja löysi Credencen istumasta selkä vasten hänen huoneensa ovea, vieressään ruokatarjotin ja käsissään hänelle osoitettu viesti.

”Toivottavasti sinä ymmärrät että sinä olet täysin tervetullut odottamaan sisällä silloin kun minä en ole täällä”, Graves sanoi avatessaan oven. Edellispäivänä hän oli saattanut tulla maininneeksi jotakin siitä kuinka Credence voisi hänen puolestaan jatkossakin tarjoilla hänen ateriansa vuoteeseen. Luonnollisesti hän oli tarkoittanut kommentin vitsiksi, käsittämättä vielä silloin kuinka Credencelle saattaisi tuottaa vaikeuksia erottaa hyväntahtoinen letkautus sellaisesta käskystä, jonka tottelematta jättämisellä saattaisi olla vakavia seurauksia. Joko niin, tai sitten hän ei ollut ainut joka arvosti ruokahetkiään ilman Mary Loun kielet kangistavaa läsnäoloa.

Credence keräsi kantamuksensa ja luikahti sisälle, mutisten mennessään jotakin joka kuulosti sisältävän sanat ”en” ja ”olettaa”. Sillä aikaa kun tämä hääräsi tarjoilun kanssa, Graves levitti hänelle tuodun kirjeen sängylle ja silmäili sitä samalla kun ripusti päällystakkinsa komeroon. Kyseessä oli kuin olikin kutsu ylihuomenna pidettäviin juhliin, tarkemmin sanottuna Ilvermornyn kuudenteenkymmenenteen perättäiseen sadonkorjuujuhlaan. Pitojen aihe pysäytti hänen kätensä komeron kahvalle. ”Eikö nyt ole hieman myöhäistä sadonkorjuulle?”

”Pastori Barebone sanoi aina että niitä vain kutsutaan siksi”, Credence selvensi kattauksen lomassa. ”Ensimmäiset juhlat pidettiin vuosi siitä päivästä kun Ilvermorny perustettiin. Sittemmin ne ovat vain paisuneet suuremmiksi puitteiltaan.”

”Vai niin. Entä kuka on tämä herra Van Meer jota minä en ole tietääkseni koskaan tavannutkaan ja joka on silti ystävällisesti kutsunut minut?”

”Hän on kylän rikkain maanomistaja. Teidän mittapuullanne hän tuskin on mitenkään erityinen, mutta täällä häntä pidetään tärkeänä.”

”Hän pitää itseään tärkeänä, tarkoitat.” Credence tirskahti ääneti, jolloin myös Graves antoi ilmeensa sulaa avoimeen virneeseen. Hän asettui työpöydän ääreen ja kävi kiinni tarjolla olevaan appeeseen. Hetken empimisen jälkeen Credence rohkaistui istumaan sängylle, näyttäen kuitenkin siltä että oli valmis pomppaamaan ylös sillä sekunnilla mikäli Graves paheksuisi edes ilmeen tasolla. Kaikeksi onneksi hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan tehdä niin.

Sää oli ehkä kirkkaampi kuin edeltävinä päivinä, mutta Gravesin luita kylmäsi pitkän kävelyn jäljiltä ja lämmin ateria tuli siinä suhteessa enemmän kuin tarpeeseen. Jo muutaman suupalan jälkeen hän osasi sanoa että kyseessä ei ollut sama sotku jota Mary Lou kutsui ruuaksi, ja kun siihen vielä yhdistettiin se tapa jolla Credence toistuvasti vilkuili häntä kulmiensa alta... ”Valmistitko sinä tämän?” hän kysyi. Credencen leuka nytkähti pariin otteeseen alas ja ylös. ”Tämä on ensiluokkaista. Mary Loun olisi parempi ripustaa kauhansa pysyvästi naulaan.”

Mikäli Credence olikin saapuessaan ollut epävarma vastaanotostaan, nyt tämä suorastaan hehkui. Päästyään lupaavaan alkuun Graves päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyödykseen. ”Entä mitä muuta sinä olet tehnyt sillä välin kun minä olin poissa?”

”Minä... Minä luin loppuun yhden niistä kirjoista jonka te lainasitte.”

Kirjoja – niin tietenkin. ”Vai niin. Millaisia ajatuksia se oikein herätti sinussa?”

Credencen linnunluiset sormet hakeutuivat sängynpeitteestä törröttävän langanpätkän luo ja alkoivat nyppiä sitä. ”Ovatko kaikki noidat naisia? Te kerroitte pidättäneenne miehen jolla oli voimia, mutta siinä kirjassa puhuttiin jatkuvasti pelkästään naisista.”

” _Kaikki noituus kumpuaa lihallisesta himosta, joka on naisissa kyltymätön.”_ _Noitavasara_ lojui pöydällä kirjapinon päällimmäisenä ja Graves taputti sen nahkakantista kylkeä kuin huonosti käyttäytyvää lemmikkiä. ”Inkvisiittori Kramer teki totisesti kantansa selväksi mitä tulee tuohon kysymykseen. Jopa niin selkeäksi, että se pistää miettimään oliko hänellä kenties jonkinlainen henkilökohtaisempi motiivi mielipiteensä taustalla.”

”Eli teidän mielestänne pahuus asuu molemmissa?” Credence kysyi selvästi hämmentyneenä. Lihallisten himojen mainitseminen oli hetkellisesti punannut tämän posket, mutta nyt uteliaisuus vaikutti selättäneen turhan häveliäisyyden.

”Naiset jäävät useammin kiinni, se on selvää. Onko kyse sitten siitä että heitä on enemmän tai että he ovat miehiä huonompia kätkemään voimansa, vai että itse asiassa heidät ilmiannetaan helpommin heidän lähipiirinsä ja naapuriensa toimesta, sitä minä en osaa sanoa. Minä itse näen asian niin, että kaikilla on potentiaalia tulla Paholaisen palvelijoiksi jos he niin haluavat.”

”Minä en ymmärrä miksi kukaan haluaisi vapaaehtoisesti tehdä niin.” Langanpätkä jota Credence oli nykinyt oli mennyt ja katkennut, ja nyt tämän sormet kompastelivat sängyllä toisiinsa etsiessään jonkinlaista uutta kiintopistettä.

Graves laski kulhon polvelleen ja kohautti harteitaan. ”Minun kokemukseni on, että he tekevät sen tunteakseen itsensä voimakkaiksi. Monet noidat ovat jo valmiiksi hylkiöitä tai jonkinlaisia outolintuja omissa yhteisöissään ennen kuin he edes valjastavat voimansa Sielunvihollisen käyttöön. Heistä tuntuu että heillä ei ole mitään hävittävää, oli kyse sitten lähimmäisenrakkaudesta tai jopa heidän sielustaan.”

”Te kuulostatte siltä kuin teidän kävisi heitä sääliksi”, Credence mutisi hiljaa.

”Minä olen nähnyt mitä me niille piruparoille teemme jotka todetaan Kramerin oppien mukaan syyllisiksi. Jos minä en säälisi heitä edes vähän, minä olisin huolissani omasta sielustani.”

*

 

Sadonkorjuujuhlan aattona he kiersivät Credencen kanssa niitä paikkoja joilla erinäiset silminnäkijät olivat kertoneet havainneensa noidaksi epäilemänsä hahmon. Päivä oli kaikeksi onneksi selkeä ja sen selkeyden turvin he kolusivat pitkät pätkät maastoa, aina juuria kupruilevasta metsänreunasta erinäisille laidunmaille, joilla köpöttelevät lampaat tuskin lotkauttivat korvaansa heidän läsnäololleen.

Sama välipitämättömyys ei pätenyt niiden omistajiin: aina kun he ohittivat pellon jolla oli paikallisia työssään, nämä lopettivat hetkeksi sen mitä olivat tekemässä ja jäivät tuijottamaan heitä. Ensin Graves oli olettanut huomion johtuvan yksinomaan itsestään, olihan hän seudun uusi vetonaula, mutta kun heidän selkiinsä nauliintuneiden katseiden määrä sen kun kasvoi ja Credencen surkeus sen mukana, oli totuus ilmeinen. Shaw ei ollut liioitellut kuvaillessaan Credencen nauttiman epäsuosion laajuutta. Joku toinen olisi hänen asemassaan voinut alkaa kyseenalaistaa vastaavan tutkimusapulaisen järkevyyttä, saati sitten sellaisen sopivuutta kirkon lähettiläälle, mutta Graves tunsi uteliaisuutensa ainoastaan syvenevän.

Vailla muita puistattavia löydöksiä kuin jalkapohjiensa orastavat rakot, he viimein saapuivat kaivolle jolla Rebecca oli ollut nähdessään tumman varjon. Toisin kuin uudempi kaivo, joka oli Credencen mukaan kaivettu kymmenen vuotta sitten kylän keskustan tuntumaan, tämä sijaitsi varvikossa lähellä risteystä josta erkanivat tiet kauemmille tiloille.

Graves tarjoutui vinssaamaan ylös sangollisen vettä jolla he saattoivat kostuttaa kurkkunsa ja huuhdella kasvoiltaan maantien tomut. Kun Credence ojensi hänelle kupiksi liitettyjä käsiään, hän näki ensimmäistä kertaa selvästi tämän kämmenien arvet: monet niistä olivat jo vanhoja ja haalistuneita, toiset taas helakoita kuin jonkin värikkään kalan suomut. Arvatenkin Credence huomasi hänen tuijottavan, sillä tämä kohotti nopeasti veden huulilleen. Graves kauhaisi sangosta kourallisen ja menetteli samoin; vedessä ei ollut vikaa, mutta sillä hetkellä se maistui hänen suussaan raudalta ja sapelta.

Maa kaivon luona oli tallattu tasaiseksi varvuista. Kävellessään sen ympäri Graves tarkasteli mudasta siellä täällä pilkottavia villikukkien terälehtiä, moninaisia väreiltään ja laaduiltaan. Kuivunut kimppu nojasi kaivon kivijalkaan sen vastakkaisella puolella.

Kun hän kysyi asiasta Credencelta, tämä alkoi nykiä hihansuitaan. ”Se on vain jotakin mitä nuoret tytöt täälläpäin tekevät.”

”Jokin paikallinen tapa?” Graves muisteli sitä millaisin sanoin Chastity oli kuvaillut havaintoillan tapahtumia: että Rebecca oli ollut _käymässä_ kaivolla, ei noutamassa sieltä vettä.

”He keräävät kimpun ja tuovat sen tänne. Chastity väittää mummonsa kertoneen, että jos poimii seitsemän erilaista kukkaa, kävelee täysikuun aikaan takaperin kaivolle ja katsoo sinne, voi... voi nähdä tulevan puolisonsa. Hän sanoo myös, että jos tekee jotakin väärin, sieltä katsookin Paholainen.”

Graves ei voinut itselleen mitään: hän alkoi nauraa. ”Siinäpä vasta varsinainen kaivo.” Credence avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta ei ennättänyt sanoa mitään ennen kuin Graves oli jo ottanut vaaditut askeleet takaperin kaivon suuntaan ja kurkistanut sen laidan yli.

Suuaukon heijastus oli kirkas silmä joka tuijotti takaisin alhaalla odottavasta pimeydestä. Sen keskellä Graves näki ensin itsensä ja sitten hetkeä myöhemmin Credencen, joka pisti päänsä esiin kaivonrenkaan vastakkaiselta puolelta. Mitä pidempään heidän kuvajaisensa pitivät seuraa toisilleen, sitä selvemmin Gravesia aiemmin hallinnut huvitus käänsi nahkansa joksikin aivan muuksi. Tuossa nurjanalaisessa maailmassa heidän hahmonsa olivat pelkistetyt äärimmilleen ja samaan aikaan jotakin enemmän. Tämä Credence katseli häntä vailla kiirettä ja kasvot täynnä ääneenlausumattomia sanoja – sanoja, joiden kuuleminen herätti hänessä halun laskeutua tumman veden alle jotta ne olisi voitu kuiskata hänen korvaansa.

”Jopa ilman täysikuuta ja kukkia se laittaa mielikuvituksen laukkaamaan, eikö?” Graves pikemminkin näki kuin kuuli itsensä sanovan. ”Se vika taikauskossa tai ylipäätään missä tahansa uskossa on: ikinä ei voi olla varma onko kokenut jotakin aidosti vai vain siksi että haluaa uskoa niin käyneen.”

Oli kuin se lumous jonka vallassa Credence oli siihen asti ollut olisi särkynyt, sillä tämä hätkähti ja veti kiireesti päänsä pois. Suoristautuessaan takaisin päivänvaloon Graves näki, että tämä oli peruuttanut varvikon laitaan ja vältteli jälleen häneen katsettaan. Mistä tämän hetkellinen rohkeus olikin kummunnut, se oli jäänyt kaivoon.

Koska iltapäivä oli jo käsillä, Graves ehdotti että he pitäisivät seuraavaksi lounastauon. Credencen reppuun pakatusta nyytistä paljastui tarpeeksi kanaa ja muhennosta useammallekin ihmiselle sekä vaadittavat välineet niiden nauttimista varten. He etsivät sopivan paikan kaatuneen puun luota ja istuivat sille syömään. Puun pituudesta huolimatta Credence istui aivan hänen vieressään, niin lähellä että heidän käsivartensa hipaisivat toisiaan mikäli he laskivat lusikkansa samaan aikaan. Aika ajoin ohikulkeva tuulenvire pörrötti Credencen hiuksia, yrittäen kiskoa niitä pois jäykästä kampauksesta. Gravesin teki mieli auttaa hankkeessa, mutta sen sijaan hän ainoastaan lusikoi muhennostaan entistä keskittyneemmin, jotakin missä ruuan maukkaus häntä suuresti avusti. Kukaan ei ollut kokannut yksinomaan hänelle moniin vuosiin – mikäli hän ei pitäisi varaansa, se oli Credencen ruokaan vuodattama välittäminen joka ennen pitkään koituisi hänen kohtalokseen.

”Entä huomiset juhlat?” Credence kysyi yllättäen, kun heidän kupeissaan oli enää rippeet jäljellä. ”Van Meer selvästi haluaa teidän tulevan, mutta te ette koskaan sanoneet aiotteko osallistua.”

”Todennäköisesti. Minulla ole ketään ketä haastatella mikäli koko kylä on toisaalla, enkä tiedä uskoisiko täällä enää kukaan mikäli minä yrittäisin luistaa vetoamalla lepopäivän pyhittämiseen.”

Credence nyökkäsi. Silmäkulmastaan Graves pani merkille kuinka tämän sormet puristuivat kulhon reunojen ympärille ja sitten taas löystyivät, vain toistaakseen saman liikkeen uudelleen nopeassa tahdissa. ”Olisi mukavaa mikäli minun ei tarvitsisi kärsiä sitä kaikkea läpi yksin”, hän katsoi tarpeelliseksi lisätä.

”Te – te haluatte minut sinne?”

”Sinä olet nyt minun apulaiseni ja valitettavasti tämä työ sisältää toisinaan oman osansa pakollista sosialisointia. Mutta jos sinä jäät mieluummin pois, minä ymmärrän kyllä.”

Hetkeä aiemmin Credencen ällistys oli ollut sitä luokkaa että sen olisi voinut nähdä kylästä asti. Jokin hänen selityksessään oli kuitenkin saanut ilmeen liukumaan pois tämän kasvoilta ja korvannut sen pingoittuneella hymyntapaisella, ja Gravesilla oli orastava aavistus syyllisestä. Credencen käsi oli aivan hänen ulottuvillaan; hänen olisi ollut helppo testata teoriaansa juoksuttamalla sormiaan sen poikki, mutta epävarmuus hänen omista motiiveistaan teki hänestä varovaisen. Kaiken kokemansa jälkeen Credence ei ansainnut tulla kohdelluksi kaltoin edes jossakin näin mitättömässä, varsinkaan siksi koska tässä tapauksessa kyse tuskin oli mitättömyydestä lainkaan.

Heidän syödessään oli kanasta paljastunut kaksihaarainen hankaluu, jonka Graves oli ripustanut kuppinsa reunalle. Nyt, tavoitellessaan kevyempää puheenaihetta, hän kurkotti poimimaan sen käteensä ja ojensi sen toista puolta Credencelle. ”Kas tässä: katsotaan kumpi meistä saa toivoa.”

Mikäli hänen tarkoituksensa oli ollut keventää tunnelmaa jollakin hupsulla, hän onnistui siinä vain puolittain; Credence vilkaisi luuta kulmat kurtistuen. ”Eikö se ole harhaoppia?”

”Maassa maan tavalla”, Graves vastasi, nyökäyttäen päätään kohti kaivoa. Hän toisti tarjouksen kunnes Credence viimein laski kulhonsa ja tarttui luuhun vääntääkseen sitä vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Luu katkesi napsahduksen saattelemana niin, että isompi osa siitä jäi Credencen käteen.

”Minä toivon...” Credence nielaisi, ja tunnusti sitten yhtenä ryöppynä, ennen kuin ennätti oletettavasti katua sanojaan: ”Barebonet olivat aina tyytyväisiä täällä, mutta joskus kun minä olin lapsi minä toivoin että koko tämä paikka yksinkertaisesti katoaisi, niin että meidän olisi pakko lähteä jonnekin muualle.”

Graves tunsi kuinka kiintymys, jota hän oli vielä hetkeä aiemmin pidellyt onnistuneesti loitolla kuin yöllistä leiriä vaanivaa petoa, loikkasi hänen kimppuunsa ja teki kerralla selvää hänen vastarinnastaan. Elämänsä varrella hän oli tavannut paljon sellaisia nuoria kuin Credence, nuoria jotka uskoivat ennaltamäärättyyn osaan elämässä ja olivat siksi antaneet tuon uskon tukahduttaa vapaan tahtonsa kunnes näistä oli tullut lampaiden kaltaisia, tai – silloin kun eivät olleet tuohon muutokseen kyenneet – marssineet lauhkeina teuraaksi. Credencen kohdalla jälkimmäinen kohtalo oli ensimmäiseen verrattuna kuin edessä häämöttävä avoin hauta: vuosi vuodelta sen vääjäämättömyyden oli täytynyt käydä yhä vaikeammaksi kiistää.

Näin ollen Graves ei maininnut mitään siitä kansanomaisesta käsityksestä, että toiveen toteutumisen kannalta oli olennaista pysyä sen sisällöstä vaiti. Jos häneltä kysyttiin, Credence ansaitsi kaiken mahdollisen onnen mitä maailmasta vain löytyi.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Juhlia edeltävän iltapäivän Graves kulutti laatimalla pastori Cranelle kirjeen edistymisestään, tai pikemminkin sen puutteesta. Heidän alustava sopimuksensa oli, että kahden päivän kuluttua seurakunnan ajuri palaisi Ilvermornyyn: se, veisikö tämä jälleen lähtiessään mukanaan vain hänen sanansa vai sittenkin myös hänet, oli kysymys johon hänellä ei vielä ollut antaa selkeää vastausta. Huolimatta siitä mitä hän oli Credencelle sanonut, ei hän edelleenkään ollut vakuuttunut siitä että seudulla todella oli mitään tutkimisen arvoista, ei nyt kun pääasialliset epäillyt olivat osoittautuneet syyttömiksi, ainut pala todistusaineistoa pelkäksi leikkikaluksi. Mikäli Ilvermorny todella oli vain yksi omasta takapajuisuudestaan lumoutunut kylä muiden joukossa, oli hänen turha haaskata seurakunnan resursseja ja ennen kaikkea omaa kärsivällisyyttään viipymällä sen pidempään. Vaan jokin oli saanut hänet kirjoittamaan kaiken varalta kirjeen jossa hän ilmoitti tarpeelliseksi jäädä vielä ylimääräiseksi viikoksi. Viestissään Graves oli puhunut huolestuttavista ilmiöistä ja arvelluttavista yhteensattumista, kun todellisuudessa vain yksi sattuma – kylänraitin poikki käyty katseenvaihto – tuntui alusta asti ohjailleen hänen toimiaan. Kyseessä oli jälleen uusi salaisuus, mutta siinä missä tieto luolasta löydetystä sauva oli nyt levinnyt useisiin nuoriin korviin, oli Credence jotakin minkä hän halusi säilyttää ainoastaan itsellään.

 

Sadonkorjuujuhlat järjestettin perinteen mukaan Van Meerin suvun tilalla, joka kohosi kukkulalla laajojen peltojen ja viljelysmaiden keskellä, yhtä tärkeän oloisena kuin omistajansa. Muihin kylän asumuksiin verrattuna talo oli todellinen palatsi. Gravesin saapuessa paikalle lyhdyt oli jo sytytetty ja niiden valossa hän sai hämmennyksekseen nähdä, että pihamaa oli täynnä eläimiä. Heti etuoven tuntumassa pitivät kokousta jänis ja fasaani, kun taas vasemmalla kaakattava joukko hanhia piiritti väsyneenoloista kettua. Kesti hetken ennen kuin varjot väistyivät tarpeeksi paljastaakseen tempun mahdollistavan kokoelman luovuutta ja uusiokäyttöön päätyneitä esineitä; juuttisäkistä ommeltuja korvia, kävyistä tehtyjä häntiä sekä nokiksi vuoltuja puunpahkoja. Lopputulos oli yhtä lailla karikatyyrinen kuin Credencen esittelemän luolan maalauksissa. Nyt kun Graves mietti asiaa tarkemmin, hän muisti kutsun todella maininneen jotakin naamiosta. Perinne epäilemättä selitti ainakin osan Credencen vastahakoisuudesta osallistua pitoihin.

Sisällä hänet ympäröi välittömästi musiikin, naurun ja toisiaan vasten kilisevien astioiden muodostama kodikas kakofonia. Lähimmän pöydän ääressä kaksi miestä oli nostanut naamionsa sivuun ja väänsi nyt sivustakatsojien riemuksi kättä, samalla kun joukko hiiriksi puettuja lapsia ajoi toisiaan takaa juhlavieraiden lomassa. Hänen aiempina päivinä havaitsemastaan kyräilystä ei ollut näkyvissä jälkeäkään; mikäli yliluonnolliset voimat olivatkin liikkeellä Ilvermornyssä, kaikki tekivät parhaansa unohtaakseen sen. Muutos yhdistettynä naurettaviin asuihin huvitti häntä, ja kun joku vastaantulija ojensi hänelle kupillisen omenasiideriä, Graves ei kokenut tarpeelliseksi vastustella.

Ihmisten määrästä päätellen lähestulkoon koko kylä oli saapunut paikalle. Gravesin ei auttanut kuin turvautua ainoaan käsillä olevaan naamioon – hymyyn – ja ravistaa niitä lukemattomia ulokkeita jotka ojentuivat vastaantulevasta elikkolaumasta häntä kohti, vaikka tosiasiassa hänen huomionsa vaelsi alati muualla, etsien. Viimein väkijoukko erkani sen verran että hän tavoitti kuin tavoittikin Credencen tutut kasvot salin toiselta laidalta, missä tämä oli taitellut itsensä mahdollisimman näkymättömiin kahden pylvään katveeseen. Nähtävästi he olivat ainoat vieraat jotka eivät olleet pukeutuneet tilaisuuden edellyttämällä tavalla. Kuin kaikuna siitä minkä hän oli jättänyt kirjeestään pois, heidän katseensa kohtasivat, ja Graves lähti suuntaamaan juhlaväen poikki.

Matkalla hänen oli luovittava tiensä läpi kylän nuorisosta, jolla näytti olevan käynnissä jonkinlainen seuraleikiksi naamioitu pariutumisrituaali. Joukko nuoria miehiä piiritti ikäistään tyttöä ja seurasi kuinka tämä pyöri villisti ympäri side naamionsa peittona ja kädet levällään, toistellen lorunpätkää. ”Kenet noita nappaa, nappaa, kynsiinsä nappaa”, tyttö rallatti menemään, ja päästi sitten voitokkaan kiljahduksen syöksähtäessään eteenpäin ja takertuessaan Gravesin hihaan juuri silloin kun hän oli yrittämässä hivuttautua huomaamattomasti ohitse. ”Noita on vanginnut uhrinsa!”

Muut osallistujat jähmettyivät kesken leikin, kauhistuneina hänen oletetusta reaktiostaan moiseen rienaukseen. Graves kutsui jälleen esiin harmittomimman hymynsä. ”Toivokaamme että tositilanteen tullen tämä menee toisin päin”, hän sanoi, ”sillä muuten minä saatan pian löytää itseni vailla työtä.”

Tuntemattoman äänen kuullessaan tyttö riisui kiireesti huivin silmiltään. Puna kohosi ensin tämän kyyhkysnaamion alta pilkottaville poskille, mutta hetkeä myöhemmin kainous teki tietä nuoruuden röyhkeydelle ja tyttö kallisti kujeillen päätään. ”Saako olla suukko tuomaan onnea, herra Graves?”

Naamiosta huolimatta oli selvää, että tytön kasvot olivat sitä lajia joka kykeni pysäyttämään vankkurit keskelle katua. Jonakin toisena iltana, toisessa paikassa ja toisessa ajassa, Graves olisi voinut kuvitella olevansa imarreltu tämän huomiosta, kenties jopa vastaanottavainen sille. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin mielessään jotakin mikä teki tyhjiksi kaikki muut kiusaukset. ”Kiitos, mutta onnetar on ollut melko antelias minua kohtaan viime aikoina”, hän vastasi, huolimatta siitä että vasta edellispäivänä onni oli luunväännössä mennyt häneltä sivu suun. ”Parasta säästää se jollekulle joka kaipaa sitä enemmän.”

Mikäli tyttö olikin pettynyt saamiinsa rukkasiin, unohtuivat ne nopeasti nuorempien kilpakosijoiden vetäessä tämän takaisin leikin pariin. Graves sen sijaan käänsi katseensa paikkaan missä hän oli aiemmin nähnyt Credencen, vain havaitakseen että lyhyen sananvaihdon aikana tämä oli ehtinyt kadota.

 

Hän etsi tätä ympäri taloa, tuloksetta. Siinä vaiheessa kun hänen pitelemänsä kuppi oli jo kertaalleen tyhjentynyt ja tullut innokkaasti uudelleentäytetyksi, Graves astui takaovesta kuistille ja alkoi kiertää sitä pitkin rakennuksen ympäri. Sisällä oli kenties ollut lämmintä ja eloisaa, mutta ulkona syysyössä kävi pian hankalaksi unohtaa että kaikkialla heidän ympärillään luonto teki parasta aikaa kuolemaa. Mitä heillä oli käsissään oli viimeinen huurraa ennen talvea: pian edessä ei olisi enää juhlia, ainoastaan pitkä ja pimeä odotus josta kaikki sisälläolijat eivät välttämättä selviytyisi. Sinä iltana taivas oli kuitenkin vielä pilvetön ja kuu lähestulkoon täysi; se värjäsi ympäröiville pelloille kerääntyneen usvan hopeiseksi, saaden sen näyttämään kattilasta kohoavalta savulta kun se hiljalleen ryömi ylös pelloilta ja hivuttautui kohti taloa.

Credence istui kuistin kaiteella vastassa lähenevää sumurintamaa. Hänen saappaidensa ääni sai tämän säpsähtämään ja siten horjahtamaan, jolloin Graves päätyi taittamaan viimeiset askeleet juosten. Credence hymyili hänelle kiitollisena kun hänen sormensa kiertyivät tämän käsivarren ympärille. ”Tällä kertaa te seuraatte minua, herra Graves.”

Se oli tuo varovaisen kiusoitteleva äänensävy jota Graves ei ollut kuullut aiemmin, joka sai hänet vastaamaan: ”Minun ei olisi tarvinnut, jos sinä et olisi paennut.”

Hänen molemmat kätensä olivat nyt varattuja: toisessa hän piteli kupillista siideriä ja toisella Credenceä, vaikka siihen ei enää ollut suoranaista tarvetta. Credence kuitenkin ainoastaan nojasi otteeseen, kuin hakien tukea siihen mitä aikoi myöntää. ”Minä en usko että minusta tulee olemaan teille juurikaan hyötyä täällä. Joskus minä hermostun kun paikalla on liikaa ihmisiä. Minä en tiedä mitä minun olisi tarkoitus tehdä tai sanoa kenellekään. Äiti...” Credencen suu kävi yhä mutta yksikään sana ei löytänyt tietään ulos, ei ennen kuin tämä korjasi itseään: ”Mary Lou ei pidä siitä että täällä tarjoillaan koreilemisen ohella nykyään alkoholia. Siksi hän lakkasi osallistumasta. Hän sanoo, että liika ilonpito ja holtittomuus ovat ensimmäisiä askeleita tiellä syntiin.”

Graves tunsi siihen asti seuralaisenaan viihtyneen hymyn kuivuvan kokoon ja muuttuvan joksikin hänelle luontevammaksi. ”Vai niin. Entä kertoiko hän myös, että ilman alkoholia Ilvermorny ei ehkä nyt edes juhlisi perustamistaan? Monet raittiusaatteen kannattajat eivät halua muistaa tätä, mutta silloin kun ensimmäiset uudisraivaajat saapuivat meren yli näille rannoille, he joivat merimatkalla olutta veden sijaan koska se säilyi paremmin ja piti heidät siksi terveinä.”

Credence räpytteli silmiään. ”Todellako?”

”Kyllä. Mary Lou on oikeassa siinä että kaikkien itsensä millään tavalla kirkkoon liittävien odotetaan yleensä sylkevän kuppiin, mutta minä olen taipuvaisempi ajattelemaan että jos sama tavara kerran kelpasi Mayflowerilla, se kelpaa toisinaan myös minulle.”

Credencen katse liukui hänen kannattelemaansa kuppiin kuin sen sisältö olisi juuri tehnyt käänteisen ihmeen muuttumalla jostakin viinin kaltaisesta vedeksi. ”Minä en ole koskaan maistanut sitä.” Odottamatta tämä ojensi kätensä. ”Saanko?”

Graves tulkitsi "sen" viittaavan tässä yhteydessä mihinkään maitoa vahvempaan. ”Sinun ei tarvitse jos sinä et aidosti halua. Kukaan ei odota sinun todistavan mitään, minä kaikista vähiten.”

Mutta Credence pudisti päätään; tämän leukaperät olivat kiristyneet uudenlaisella päättäväisyydellä. ”Minä haluan päättää itse mitä mieltä minä olen.”

Tultuaan näiden oman logiikkansa selättämäksi, Graves ojensi juoman ja Credence otti sen vastaan kaksin käsin. Heidän sormensa viipyivät toistensa lomassa niin pitkään kuin ele antoi myöten, mutta viimein Credence vetäytyi, vei kupin huulilleen ja joi. ”Noinko pahaa?” Graves kysyi muutamaa kulausta myöhemmin, virnuillen, kun Credence tuijotti kuppiin kuin sen sisältö olisi henkilökohtaisesti loukannut tätä.

”Kaiken sen perusteella mitä minä olen kuullut, miten ihmiset käyttäytyvät juotuaan, minä – minä kuvittelin että se olisi ollut jotakin... erilaista. Mutta se todella maistuu vain omenilta.”

Graves tunsi odottamatonta sympatiaa: oli omanlaisensa rangaistus oppia että vika oli juojassa, ei juotavassa – että loppukädessä jokainen itse oli vastuussa omista synneistään. ”Ehkä se siksi saakin niin monet nauttijansa tekemään typeriä asioita”, hän sanoi, ”koska he ajattelevat samoin kunnes on liian myöhäistä.”

Hetki jumittui ja venyi kuin naulaan takertunut vaate. Credence katseli edelleen kupin syvyyksiin, kuljettaen sormeaan yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan ympäri sen reunoja. Niin vaimealla äänellä, että Gravesin oli nojauduttava lähemmäs kuullakseen, tämä kysyi: ”Jotakin yhtä typerää kuin jonkun suuteleminen, koska se on osa leikkiä?”

”Se olisi ollut typerää”, Graves myönsi, ”jos minä olisin todella tehnyt niin.”

Credence yllättyi niin että unohti vältellä hänen katsettaan. Tämän suu oli vaarassa kerätä kaikki lähistön yöperhoset mikäli se putoaisi enää yhtään enempää ammolleen. ”Mutta... Elisabeth Van Meeriä pidetään kylän kauneimpana tyttönä.”

”Minä keksin kyllä jotakin kauniimpaa.”

Kauempana pelloilla ulvahti sillä hetkellä jokin aidommansorttinen eläin, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei kääntynyt katsomaan. Kuu heijastui Credencen silmistä kuin tumman järven pinnasta kun Graves rohkeni koskettaa tämän poskea. ”Credence... Mikäli minä myöntäisin, että sillä kutsulla jonka minä esitin sinulle näihin juhliin ei ollut mitään tekemistä työnteon kanssa, tekisikö se sinun olosi epämukavaksi?” Credence nielaisi, mutta pudisti kiivaasti päätään. ”Entä haluatko sinä paeta nyt?” Graves jatkoi matalalla äänellä.

Mitä seurasi oli uusi päänpudistus. Jälleen Credence oli painumassa kasaan Gravesin silmien edessä, mutta tällä kertaa se ei haitannut sillä se toi heidän kasvonsa lähemmäksi toisiaan, Credencen alemmas kaiteelta ja hänen käsivarsilleen. Graves painoi kämmenensä tiukemmin vasten Credencen poskea, niin että hän saattoi piirtää peukalollaan tämän alahuulen kaaren, muodoltaan ja sävyltään kuin ne rypäleet joita hän oli nähnyt kasvavan Ranskan aurinkoisilla rinteillä vuosinaan Euroopassa ja täten täysin hukassa Ilvermornyn kaltaisessa rotanloukossa. Hän päätti linjan ylöspäinsuuntautuvaan liikkeeseen ja pienen hetken ajan Credencen suupieli seurasi sitä omasta aloitteestaan, ennen kuin Credence nojasi jälleen poskensa hänen kämmentään vasten ja päästi tuskin erottuvan huokauksen. Heidän hengityksensä sekoittuivat alati kapenevassa tilassa, tuoksuen omenoilta ja hiivalta. Graves veti ahnaasti tuota ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja tiesi olevansa hukassa. Niin pitkään kuin hän muisti, hänen toimenkuvansa oli näyttänyt hänelle suunnan ja varustanut hänet tarvittavin välinein; mutta nyt hänet oli riisuttu selkeistä tavoitteista ja jätetty pärjäämään omilleen tälle uudelle, oudolle maaperälle, joka oli täynnä ansalankoja ja inhimillisiä sudenkuoppia. Credence oli noitunut hänen sydämensä.

Kenties syy oli juotavassa, tai sittenkin yössä joka enteili jonkinlaista loppuhuipennusta vuodenkierrolle, mutta hän löysi itsensä toistamasta viimeisen havainnon ääneen. Credencellä oli juuri aikaa kalveta entisestään kuunkajossa, ennen kuin nurkan takana kävi ovi ja joku kuului huhuilevan Gravesin nimeä.

Oli hyvä että he olivat jo valmiiksi niin lähellä toisiaan, sillä vaati jälleen äkillisiä toimia ettei Credence olisi seurannut käsistään livenneen kupin esimerkkiä ja suistunut silkasta järkytyksestä alas kaiteelta. Siinä vaihessa kun tulija – naamiosta päätellen yksi Gravesin aiemmin tapaamista kylänmiehistä – ilmestyi paikalle, hän oli pitänyt huolen että he seisoivat Credencen kanssa molemmat kuistilla, säädyllisen etäisyyden päässä toisistaan ja valmiina vastaamaan mahdollisiin uteluihin selityksellä tutkimuksiin liittyvästä neuvonpidosta.

Huoli oli kuitenkin turha, sillä kävi ilmi että mies oli tullut etsimään häntä Van Meerin pyynnöstä. Koska olisi ollut tökeröä kieltäytyi illan isännän kutsusta, Gravesin ei auttanut kuin suostua. Lähtiessään hän yritti vielä viestittää Credencelle silmillään että palaisi pian, mutta tämän katse oli karannut pimeille pelloille ja kieltäytyi palaamasta.

 

Peuransarvin varustettuun hökötykseen sonnustautuneella Johann Van Meerillä oli hänen varalleen jälleen useampikin kädenpuristus, kuten myös jokunen silmäniskujen kera toimitettu toru siitä että Graves oli kuulemman mukaan syy tämän ainokaisen tyttären orastavaan sydänsuruun. Hän piti itseään melkoisena mestarina mitä tuli epähaluttujen jutustelijoiden karistamiseen, mutta sillä kertaa Van Meer halusi tehdä vierailleen erityisen selväksi kuinka hyvää pataa oli kaupunkilaiseliitin kanssa. Keskustelu velloi ja rönsyili, ja vastasipa se siinä samalla myös Gravesia askerruttaneeseen kysymykseen asuista – jotakin taikauskosta, jonka mukaan eläimiksi pukeutuminen yhden illan ajan takaisi niiden riittämisen ravinnoksi ja riistaksi taas tulevaksi vuodeksi. Aito usko tempun toimivuuteen oli läsnäolijoiden joukossa kyseenalainen, sillä sortumisesta tähän arkisen noituuden muotoon vihjailtiin hänelle kuin hyvästäkin vitsistä ikään. Tunnelma ringissä oli sen verran riehakas että vei aikansa ennen kuin Gravesin onnistui paeta paikalta. Hän palasi ulos, vain todetakseen että hänen poissaollessaan Credence oli saanut seuraa.

Hän kuuli riidan ennen kuin hän näki sen osapuolet: miehen äänen joka räksytti haukkumasanoja kuin tautinen piski, ja sen hiljaisuuden joka niihin vastasi, alistuneen ja lyödyn kaikessa vaitonaisuudessaan.

”Herra Shaw”, Graves sanoi kääntyessään talon nurkan ympäri. ”Niin mukavaa kuin onkin että te voitte jo tarpeeksi hyvin ollaksenne jalkeilla, onko teidän todella järkevää käyskennellä täällä kylmässä?”

Langdon Shaw oli ahdistanut Credencen kuistin nurkkaan käyttäen hyödyksi kävelykeppiään ja omaa luotaantyöntävää persoonaansa. Hänet kuullessaan Shaw pyörähti ympäri, lähes horjahtaen niin tehdessään. ”Kas, herra Graves, iltaa teillekin.” Tämän verestävillä silmiltä kesti aikansa tarkentua häneen. ”Me tässä Credencen kanssa vaihdoimme vain vähän kuulumisia.”

Shawn selän takana Credencen koko vartalo oli alkanut nykiä ja huojua kuin se olisi heinäseiväs jonka tuuli oli vaarassa puhaltaa hajalle. Shawn lailla tämän silmät olivat punaiset ja vetiset, mutta täysin eri syystä. ”Jos ne on nyt vaihdettu, teidän olisi parempi palata sisälle”, Graves jatkoi.

”Mutta vastahan me pääsimme alkuun. Credence tässä oli juuri kertomassa miten _kiinnostavaa_ teidän työnne hänestä on.”

”Kenties minä en ollut tarpeeksi selkeä ensimmäisellä kerralla”, Graves sanoi. Astuessaan Shawn pudottaman lampaankasvoisen naamion yli hän ei hymyillyt enää. ”Teillä on muutama sekunti aikaa poistua ennen kuin minä autan teitä siinä.”

Kaikki huumori kuoli pois Shawn kasvoilta ja se mitä jäi jäljelle oli pelkkä naamio itsessään, täynnä pahansuopuutta ja raivoa. Oli selvää että hetken ajan tämä todella harkitsi mahdollisuuksiaan päihittää hänet vammoistaan huolimatta, mutta viime metreillä terve järki selätti humalan. Se kirous jonka Shaw sihahti työntyessään hänen ohitseen ei ollut järin omaperäinen, mutta se oli jotakin mitä kukaan harvemmin kehtasi sanoa Gravesille päin hänen näköään.

Hän odotti että Shawn sadattelu ja tämän kepin kalahtelu oli todella kadonnut, ennen kuin hän lähestyi Credenceä ojennetuin käsin. ”Kaikki kunnossa?” Ja sitten, kun Credence ei vastannut, eikä sen puoleen tuntunut noteeraavan millään tavalla hänen läsnäoloaan vaan tuijotti eteensä mitäännäkemättömin silmin: ”Tule, viedään sinut takaisin kotiin.”

Mutta silloin Credence ainoastaan perääntyi hänen luotaan, ruumis edelleen nytkähdellen ja hartiat vavahdellen, lohduttomana, kunnes saavutti kuistilta alas johtavat portaat ja katosi niitä pitkin talon piirittäneeseen usvaan.

 

*

 

Sinä yönä Langdon Shaw paloi hengiltä talonsa mukana.

Graves kuuli tragediasta vasta aamulla, kun Credencen yleensä toimittaman tarjottimen puute pakotti hänet kääntymään pappilan puoleen aamiaisen toivossa. Mary Lou ei kaikeksi onneksi ollut itse läsnä, vaan puurokauhan ääressä hääri sillä kertaa tämän hoitovastuulla oleva Modesty, joka nuorelle tyttölapselle huolestuttavaa innokkuutta osoittaen jakoi hänen kanssaan kaikki mehukkaana pitämänsä yksityiskohdat tapahtuneesta. Kuuleman mukaan tulipalo oli ollut niin raivokas että se oli ehtinyt polttaa koko tuvan kivijalkaan asti ennen kuin ensimmäinenkään naapureista oli ehtinyt paikalle, eikä kaikista sammutusyrityksistä huolimatta ollut vieläkään suostunut täysin talttumaan. Ainut asia mitä Shawsta tuntui jääneen jäljelle oli portinpielessä lojunut, mustunut naamio.

Saatuaan syödyksi Graves vietti lopun aamupäivää haastatellen vastaantulevia kyläläisiä. Hän sai pian havaita että edellisenä iltana juhlissa vallinnut ilo oli kadonnut riisuttujen asujen myötä ja että nyt Ilvermornyn yllä lepäsi jälleen aiemmilta päiviltä tuttu, painostava vaippa. Kukaan ei tuntunut olevan halukas puhumaan noitien mahdollisesta läsnäolosta, mutta se oli kaikki mistä ihmiset osasivat enää puhua. Graves joutui myöntämään itselleen, että se tahti jolla tilanne oli eskaloitunut oli päässyt yllättänyt hänet; kourallisen pahojen kielien levittämiä juoruja saattoi vielä selittää, mutta ruumis oli asia erikseen. Shawn kuolema ei välttämättä koskettanut häntä henkilökohtaisella tasolla – päinvastoin jos rehellisiä oltiin – mutta sen seuraukset saattoivat olla arvaamattomat kylässä joka oli valmis pistämään pienimmänkin haaverin ja humalaisen virheen yliluonnollisten voimien piikkiin. Kuin viimeisenä arkunnaulana tuuli kääntyi iltapäivää kohden, puhaltaen pohjoisesta kitkerää savunkatkua joka hermostutti aidot kotieläimet ja sai niiden omistajien silmät vetistämään. Ennen pitkään Graves katsoi parhaaksi vetäytyä muistiinpanojensa pariin ainakin siksi kunnes pahin katku olisi hälvennyt.

Kirkon ovella Mary Lou katkaisi yllättäen hänen tiensä. Hän oletti saavansa saarnan epäonnistumisesta pyhässä tehtävässään, mutta kävi ilmi että tällä olikin jotain paljon maallisempaa mielessään. ”Missä Credence on?”

”Minä en ole nähnyt häntä sitten eilisen”, Graves vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Hän ei maininnut tarkempaa ajakohtaa siltä varalta että Credence oli jättänyt kertomatta aikeestaan osallistua juhliin. Yhtä epäviisaalta tuntui myöntää, että todellisuudessa sama kysymys oli kiusannut häntä koko yön ja aamun. ”Te ette ole antaneet hänelle jonkinlaista askaretta jota hän voisi olla suorittamassa?”

”Credence välttelee nykyään kaikkia pappilan töitä”, Mary Lou vastasi korskeasti. ”Siitä lähtien kun te saavuitte, hän ei ole muusta puhunutkaan. Hän sanoo teidän pyytäneen hänen apuaan tutkimuksissa.”

Graves nyökkäsi. Mary Lou räpytteli värittömiä silmäripsiään kuin päivänvaloon pakotettu huuhkaja. ”Mutta miksi, herra Graves? Ettekö te näe kuinka _luonnoton_ se poika oikein on?”

Graves tunsi ensin molempien kulmiensa kohoavan, sitten painuvan alas. Epämukavat väreet tanssivat hänen niskansa poikki. ”Ja mitähän te oikein mahdatte tarkoittaa sillä sanalla?”

”Äidistähän se kaikki sai alkunsa – sanottiin, että hänessä oli intiaaniverta. Kun hän kuoli, minä ja mieheni otimme Credencen omaksemme koska kukaan muu ei halunnut häntä. Jo lapsena hän oli erilainen, ei koskaan hymyillyt, ei mennyt mukaan muiden poikien leikkeihin. Minä yritin kasvattaa hänet parhaani mukaan, pitää hänet kiireisenä. On tärkeää antaa kasvaville lapsille tekemistä. Paholainen tekee työtään siellä mistä se löytää veltostuneen mielen.”

Mary Lou oli kutsunut hänet, majoittanut hänet kirkkoonsa ja kaikki hänen ateriansa tulivat edelleen pappilan ruokakomerosta: periaatteistaan johtuen Gravesilla ei ollut tapana purra ruokkivaa kättä, ei edes silloin kun tuo nimenomainen käsi rankaisi niitä jotka eivät sitä ansainneet, mutta nyt hänen kärsivällisyytensä alkoi käydä vähiin. ”Minun kokemukseni mukaan Credence on erittäin ahkera ja fiksu nuori mies. Jos hänessä on joitakin puutteita tai syvempiä haavoja, ne eivät ole hänestä itsestään lähtöisin”, hän ei voinut olla lisäämättä.

Useimmat ihmiset kävivät suuttuessaan äänekkäiksi ja liikkuvaisiksi. Mary Loun kohdalla tilanne oli päinvastainen: tämän raivo oli peilityyni suolampi, jonka pinta kätki alleen tukehduttavan uhan. ”Vai niin”, Mary Lou sanoi. Graves ymmärsi nyt miksi Credence, käytännössä jo aikuinen, ei koskaan ollut onnistunut pakenemaan noiden pohjattomien silmien alaisuudesta. ”Hän on siis kertonut teillekin valheitaan.”

”Ne eivät ole valheita, rouva Barebone, jos minä voin nähdä todisteet omin silmin.”

Mutta Mary Lou perääntyi jo hänen luotaan, pudistellen päätään. ”On liian myöhästä – hän on jo johtanut teidät harhaan. Minä näen sen nyt. Luoja auttakoon meitä kaikkia.”

Ennen kuin Graves ehti tehdä tai sanoa mitään muuta, jo toinen Barebone vuorokauden sisään oli livahtanut hänen otteestaan ja haihtunut.

 

Aiempaa voipuneempana Graves kipusi portaat ullakolle. Huoneensa ovella hän jopa harkitsi torkkujen mahdollisuutta, vain havaitakseen sisään astuttuaan että joku oli jo ehtinyt siinä ennen häntä: Credence makasi sängyllä, kiertyneenä tiukalle kerälle itsensä ympärille kuin kissa ja kaikesta päätellen syvässä unessa. Tällä oli edelleen yllään samat vaatteet jotka Graves muisti eiliseltä, lukuun ottamatta kenkiä joita ei näkynyt missään. Credencen vuoteelle nostetut jalat olivat paljaat ja niin yltä päältä kuivuneessa mudassa että ne näyttivät mustilta.

Niin hiljaa kuin taisi, Graves perääntyi huoneesta ja meni alas portaita. Hänen piti palata viimeksi haastattelemansa emännän luokse saadakseen haluamansa, mutta tovia myöhemmin hän saattoi tulla takaisin ullakolle mukanaan vadillinen lämmintä vettä ja riepu. Kun hän laski vadin lattialle, savunkäry joka oli seurannut häntä ulkoa luikahti hänen kannoillaan huoneeseen ja uhkasi tunkeutua Credencen uniin, saaden tämän valittamaan ja liikahtelemaan levottomasti. Hän istui sängylle, laski kätensä Credencen polvelle ja kutsui tätä nimeltä.

Credence palasi valveille haukkoen henkeään kuin olisi aikeissa tukehtua, pyristellen samalla niin kauaksi hänestä kuin vastaantuleva seinä antoi myöten ja vaikuttaen siltä että alkaisi pian kiivetä sitä pitkin. ”Sshh, ei hätää, se olen vain minä”, Graves tyynnytteli, samaa litaniaa toistellen, ja ennen pitkään Credencen läpi kulkevat kouristukset laantuivat pelkiksi värähdyksiksi.

”Herra Graves?” Credence räpytteli silmiään. ”Olen – olen pahoillani, minun ei ollut tarkoitus nukahtaa, mutta te ette olleet täällä kun minä tulin ja kun te kerta sanoitte että minä voisin odottaa teitä sisällä, niin...”

”Niin sanoin, ja sinä teit aivan oikein.” Graves peitti Credencen lähimmän käden omallaan, puristaen sitä rohkaisevasti. ”Minä olisin antanut sinun nukkua pidempään, mutta vaikutti siltä että sinä näit jonkinlaista painajaista.”

Credencen luomet painuivat kiinni. Tämä veti kätensä hänen otteestaan ja kiersi sen toisen tavoin ylösnostettujen polviensä ympärille. ”Minä näin unta tulesta”, Credence kuiskasi.

”Sinä kuulit Shawn talon kohtalosta, oletan?” Credencen silmät rävähtivät takaisin auki ja Graves kiirehti jatkamaan: ”Ei hätää, meidän ei tarvitse puhua siitä nyt. Putsataan sinut ensin.” Hän nousi hakemaan pyödältä toisen vadin ja kaatoi siihen puolet tuomastaan vedestä. ”Mitä sinun kengillesi oikein tapahtui?”

Hitaasti Credencen katse kääntyi tämän paljaiden jalkojen puoleen, sitten kohti peitettä joka oli nyt täynnä harmaita juovia. Näky sai tämän silmäkulman nykimään. ”Ne juuttuivat mutaan kun minä olin palaamassa pellon poikki”, Credence vastasi soinnittomasti. ”Minä en saanut niitä irti.”

Graves kantoi molemmat vadit sängyn luo ja laski ne sen eteen. Kun Credence oli kallistanut päätään hän oli tullut huomanneeksi muutaman kuivuneen lehden tämän hiusten lomassa. ”Sinä menit takaisin luolalle?” hän arvasi. ”En tiedä oliko se kovin fiksua. Minusta olisi parempi jos sinä pysyisit toistaiseksi lähempänä kylää, nyt kun tilanne on mikä on.”

”Te tarkoitatte, että nyt kun Shaw on kuollut.” Graves kohotti kulmaansa, jolloin Credence jatkoi samaan piinattuun sävyyn: ”Minä tiedän että minun kuuluisi olla pahoillani että hän on poissa, mutta minä en ole.” Gravesin katsellessa jokunen kyynel kohosi tämän silmäkulmiin. ”Tekeekö se minusta pahan ihmisen?”

Pastori Cranella tai jollakulla muulla Jumalan miehellä olisi varmasti ollut asiasta oma mielipiteensä, mutta Graves ainoastaan pudisti päätään. ”Sen käytöksen perusteella mitä minä todistin eilen juhlissa, minä olen yllättynyt mikäli yksikään täällä jää suremaan hänen poismenoaan.”

”Hän kutsui minua friikiksi. Hän sanoi, että ainut syy miksi minä autan teitä on koska minä –” Credence vaikeni äkisti. Hetkeä myöhemmin, tällä kertaa aivan toisenlaisella äänellä, tämä jatkoi: ”Miten hän teidän mielestänne kuoli?”

Graves painoi sormen huulilleen ja pysyi vaiti. Credence kuitenkin löysi vastauksen hänen ilmeestään, kalveten entisestään. ”Jotkut sanovat että tulipalo oli onnettomuus, mutta te olette eri mieltä. Teistä Ilvermornyssä _on_ noita.”

Riisuttuaan ensin takkinsa ja liivinsä ja ripustettuaan ne läheisen tuolin ylle, Graves siirsi lattialla olevia vateja niin että mahtui polvistumaan niiden väliin. Hän alkoi kääriä paitansa hihoja, kysyen samalla: ”Tiedätkö sinä mikä spektraalinen ilmentymä on?”

Perustuen siihen tapaan jolla Credencen huulet tapailivat äänettömästi sanojen muotoa, kuin tulkiten vierasta kieltä, oli selvää että vastaus oli kieltävä. ”Spektraaliseksi ilmentymäksi kutsutaan sitä kun noita esiintyy jollekulle ei-ruumiillisessa muodossa”, hän selitti. ”Joidenkin tulkitsijoiden mukaan se voi tapahtua silloinkin kun noita itse on todistetusti ollut toisaalla, ikään kuin tämän henki liikkuisi lentäen. Luonnollisesti tällaiset ilmentyvät ovat epätarkkoja, mutta niitä on toisinaan hyväksyttävästi käytetty todistusaineistona oikeudessa.”

Puhuessaan hän oli saanut houkuteltua Credencen ensin sängyn reunalle ja laskemaan sitten jalkansa sen yli. Nyt Graves otti ensimmäisen noista kapeista jaloista käsiinsä, upottaen sen toisessa vadissa olevaan veteen. Hän alkoi hieroi iholta pois sitä peittävää likaa, jatkaen: ”Rebecca kertoi nähneensä mustan pilven ja Shaw kuvaili sitä lähes samoin sanoin. Myös muut kyläläiset ovat tehneet vastaavia havaintoja. On aina mahdollista että he vain toistavat sitä minkä ovat aiemmin kuulleet, mutta nykytilanteen valossa se vaikuttaa epätodennäköiseltä.”

Tälläkään kertaa Credence ei vastannut. Kun tauko keskustelussa venyi, Graves tuli uudella tavalla tietoiseksi siitä mitä hän parhaillaan teki: Credencen märästä ihosta omaansa vasten ja tämän sydämenlyönneistä, joiden kiihtyneen sykkeen hän tunsi Credencen nilkan ympäri kiertyneiden sormiensa alla. Kun hän kohotti katseensa, hän sai huomata että tämä ei enää katsonut häntä vaan hänen olkansa yli, kohti ristiä jonka Graves tiesi roikkuvan vastakkaisella seinällä. Väri oli ryöpynnyt takaisin Credencen poskille ja maalannut ne karvaiksi. ”Haluatko sinä että minä lopetan?” Graves pakotti itsensä kysymään. Oli eri asia myöntyä johonkin yön pimeydessä kuin suostua samaan keskellä kirkasta päivää ja hän halusi olla varma Credencen kannasta.

Credence raotti huuliaan, mutta päätyi lopulta ainoastaan pudistamaan päätään. Vedenpinnan alla tämän varpaat kipristyivät vasten Gravesin kämmentä kerran, sitten toisen ja tällä kertaa varmemmin, pyyhkien yli uomien joita alaan paneutuneet kerettiläiset kutsuivat elämän- ja kohtalonviivoiksi. Juuri nyt hän oli valmis antamaan niille enemmän painoarvoa kuin koskaan aiemmin.

Graves kävi huolellisesti läpi jokaisen lihaksen, jänteen ja pienten arpien koristaman varpaan, kunnes hän saattoi olla varma että ne olivat kaikki sopivasti lämmenneet. Lopuksi hän kohotti jalan ylös ja valeli sen puhtaaksi toisesta vadista kaadettavalla vedellä, ennen kuin kääri sen mukanaan tuomaan riepuun. Sitten hän toisti samat toimenpiteet Credence vasemman jalan kohdalla. Graves työskenteli tyynesti, mutta pään sisällä hänen ajatuksensa laukkasivat. Hänen potemansa kiinnostus sikseen, oli kulunut pitkä aika siitä kun hän oli halunnut alentaa itsensä jonkun toisen palvelukseen tällä tavalla, saati sitten että hän olisi tehnyt sen näin auliisti, lähes ajattelematta. Kun hän yritti analysoida tunnetta tarkemmin, hän tuli siihen tulokseen että se ei sittenkään ollut Credencen kylässä kokema julmuus joka teki hänestä erityisen suojelunhaluisen, sillä ihmiset olivat julmia toisilleen kaikkialla ja siihen hän oli tottunut, vaan tässä menetetty mahdollisuus. Jos hän jotakin vihasi, niin hukattua potentiaalia.

Siinä vaiheessa kun muta oli siirtynyt Credencen jaloista vateihin, Graves meni metsästämään tavaroistaan parin villasta valmistettuja sukkia. Palatessaan hän toi mukanaan myös pienen nahkapussin.

Graves laski sukat sängylle Credencen viereen. Ennen kuin tämä ennätti protestoida lahjaa jota todennäköisesti piti aivan liian arvokkaana, hän sanoi: ”Minulla on sinulle myös tämä – jos sinä siis haluat sen.”

Credencen katsellessa Graves veti pussista esiin kaulanyörissä roikkuvan riipuksen. Koru oli metallia, sen linjat pelkistetyt kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan: kolmio, jonka keskellä ympyrä, jonka sydämessä sen kehää neljästä kohtaa koskettava risti. _Isä, Poika, Pyhä henki_ – niin Seraphina oli vitsaillut sen nähdessään, monta vuotta ja meripeninkulmaa sitten. ”Minulla on ollut se niin kauan kuin muistan. Voisi sanoa, että se on eräänlainen onnenamuletti”, Graves selitti. ”Se pitää sinut turvassa silloinkin kun minä en ole paikalla.”

Credence ei vastannut ääneen – ei löytänyt sopivia sanoja tai ei luottanut kylliksi itseensä lausuakseen ne – vaan ainoastaan taivutti tummaa päätään ja antoi hänen pujottaa nyörin kaulansa ympärille. Vasta kun koru roikkui paikallaan, Credence kosketti sitä sormenpäillään samalla hartaudelle kuin oli koskettanut Gravesille kuuluvien kirjojen kansia tai vanhan jalavan pintaa, hymyillen leveämmin ja aidommin kuin hän oli nähnyt tämän koskaan hymyilevän. Ilme nuorensi tämän kasvot tavalla jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä vuosien vaan ainoastaan niiden mukanaantuoman kärsimyksen kanssa.

Yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli ilmestynytkin, tuo ilo kuitenkin sammui. Credencen käsi valahti alas. ”Tarkoitatte, että sitten kun te lähdette Ilvermornystä.” Äkkiä Credence nousi sängyltä ja laahusti hänen ohitseen ikkunaan, missä tämä jäi tuijottamaan siitä avautuvaa näkymää alas kylään. Karmien heittämä varjo lankesi tämän paljaille jaloille kuin jalkapuun hirsi. ”Kunpa minä voisin tulla teidän mukaanne.”

”Ehkä sinä voitkin.”

Kääntyessään ympäri Credence näytti yhtä järkyttyneeltä kuin mitä Graves tunsi olevansa. Mikä oli oikein laittanut hänet sanomaan niin? Se mitä hän teki ei mahdollistanut jonkun toisen läsnäoloa hänen rinnallaan, kaikista vähiten jonkun sellaisen kuin Credence. Ei ollut hänen tapaistaan antaa katteettomia lupauksia, ja silti hän löysi itsensä jatkamasta: ”Ilvermornyn ulkopuolella on kokonainen maailma, Credence. Kenties minä voin näyttää sen sinulle.”

Credence puristi riipuksen nyrkkiinsä, ennen kuin sitten otti kolme päättäväistä askelta hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä.

Kyseessä oli Credencen ensisuudelma – Graves saattoi aistia sen tavasta jolla Credence säpsähti jo siinä vaiheessa kun heidän huulensa olivat tuskin koskettaneet, kuinka tämä olisi antanut pelolle ja nolostumiselle periksi ja vetäytynyt takaisin, ellei Graves olisi sillä hetkellä upottanut kättään tämän hiuksiin ja ohjannut heitä varmemmin yhteen. Tällä kertaa hän ei ollut aikeissa antaa tilaisuuden livahtaa käsistään. He suutelivat ja suutelivat, Credencen roihkaistuessa jokaisen kuluvan sekunnin ja jokaisen uuden kosketuksen myötä. Hän tunsi kuinka Credencen käsi, joka oli siihen asti ollut vangittu heidän väliinsä sen pidellessä edelleen korua, hellitti siitä viimein otteensa vain takertuakseen seuraavaksi häneen samalla omistautuneisuudella. Yhtä aikaa hänen vapaa kätensä löysi tiensä ensin Credencen vyötärölle ja siitä vaatteiden alle. Kun hän levitti kämmenensä tämän selkärangan ylle, kupoliksi sieltä löytämilleen arville, Credence huokaisi vasten hänen huuliaan ja lakkasi viimein vapisemasta.

Silti, siinä vaiheessa kun he lopulta erkanivat toisistaan, Credence räpytteli silmiään löytäessään huoneen heidän ympäriltään muuttumattomana, ikään kuin yllättyneeltä siitä että liekit eivät olleet spontaanisti roihahtaneet läpi lattian ja risti keikahtanut seinällä väärin päin sillä sekunnilla kun heidän huulensa koskettivat. ”Mutta... eikö tämä ole väärin?”

Se oli kysymys jota Graves ei ollut vaivautunut kysymään itseltään enää ikuisuuteen – hän oli mitä oli. Credencen oli kuitenkin tehtävä oma päätöksensä. ”Tuntuuko se sinusta väärältä?”

Hetken aikaa Credence seisoi jähmettyneenä hänen edessään. Sitten tämä liikahti, ja Gravesille jäi tuskin aikaa levittää kätensä kun Credence painautui jo toistamiseen häntä vasten ja laski päänsä hänen hartialleen. Jokunen paikaltaan siirtynyt hiussuortuva hipaisi Gravesin poskea, pehmeinä ja sileinä kuin linnun sulat. ”Ei”, Credence kuiskasi. ”Tämä on ainut asia, joka on koskaan tuntunut oikealta.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Credence lähti hänen luotaan yhtä matkaa laskeutuvan hämärän kanssa, vakuuttuneena siitä että ei voinut viettää enää toista yötä peräkkäin poissa pappilasta. Mennessään tämä vei häneltä saamansa amuletin ja sukat, sekä parin kenkiä, jotka olivat siihen asti lojuneet käyttämättöminä Gravesin matka-arkun pohjalla.

Jostakin syystä näky Credencestä hänelle kuuluvissa jalkineissa yhtä aikaa huvitti ja miellytti Gravesia. ”Tämän siitä saa kun kuuntelee vuositolkulla vanhojen vaimojen tarinoita.” Credencen kysyvän ilmeen edessä hän selvensi: ”Jotkut uskovat, että niin kauan kun joku kävelee toiselle kuuluvissa kengissä, niiden oikea omistaja kykenee aina seuraamaan niiden jättämiä jälkiä löytääkseen omansa.”

”Te voitte tulla etsimään minua milloin haluatte”, Credence vastasi, ennen kuin häkeltyi omaa rohkeuttaan niin että Gravesin oli koukistettava sormensa tämän leuan alle ja kohotettava sitä voidakseen varastaa vielä yhden suudelman.

He seisoivat parhaillaan ullakon oviaukossa: kuka tahansa portaisiin sillä hetkellä erehtynyt olisi voinut nähdä heidät niiden huipulla, mutta Graves tunsi polttavaa tarvetta korvata hyvin muistoin sen mikä ikinä odottikin Credenceä Mary Loun luona. Mahdollisesti hän yritti hyvitellä myös omaa kolkuttavaa omaatuntoaan, hukattuaan kokonaisen iltapäivän tutkimusaikaa johonkin mitä hänen nuorempi itsensä olisi varmasti pitänyt merkkinä täydellisestä rappiosta.

 

*

 

Graves uneksi harvoin, mutta sinä yönä hän oli osa näkyä jossa kirkkorakennuksen sijaan kyläraitin päässä kohosikin vanha jalava sellaisena kuin se oli ollut ennen tuloaan kaadetuksi. Kirkko oli ehkä muuttunut, mutta Graves löysi itsensä edelleen omasta vuoteestaan sen ullakolla. Seinien ulkopuolella riehui myrsky: yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen se kiersi puuta, raapien irti kaarnaa ukkosen teroittamilla kynsillään ja ulvoen äänellä joka sai puun tärisemään juuriin asti. Toistuvasti Graves nousi vuoteestaan ja palasi uteliaana ikkunaan, mutta aina hänen niin tehdessään rajuilma oli jo ehtinyt kiertää puun toiselle puolelle, eikä hän koskaan saanut tilaisuutta nähnyt sen kasvoja.

Hänet herätti ääni, joka tunkeutui unen läpi kuin jäähän isketty piikki. Jossakin kirkui joku. Graves nousi ja kiirehti ikkunalle, hänen ajatuksensa vielä niin takertuneina valveen rajamaille, että hän puolittain odotti tutun myrskyn vartovan häntä lasin takana. Yö oli kuitenkin tyyni ja selkeä; taivasta hallitsi kuu joka oli vihdoin täysi ja pyöreä kuin lantti. Sen valossa kylpevä kyläraitti näytti rauhalliselta, pimeät asumukset levollisilta. Kaiken perusteella hänen kuulemansa ääni oli sittenkin vain osa aiemman unen kudelmaa ja Graves olisikin palannut vuoteeseen, ellei hänen seurakseen olisi ilmestynyt aavistus, joka jopa vailla selkeää muotoa oli tarpeeksi karkoittamaan kaiken väsymyksen. Näin ollen hän puki ylleen päällysvaatteet, veti saappaat jalkaansa ja kaivoi lopuksi kaapista viitan jonka oli tarkoitus pitää kylmyys loitolla, ja läksi yöhön.

Ulkona hänen jalkansa kuljettivat hänet kirkon selän taakse. Barebonejen kotina toimiva pappila oli talo jollaisia mahtui Ilvermornyssä kaksitoista tusinaan, poikkeuksellinen ainoastaan sen sijainnin vuoksi. Rakennus seisoi kylän muista asumuksista erillään, ikään kuin viimeisenä portinvartijana ennen takanaan levittäytyvää metsää.

Ensin mikään viittannut siihen etteikö talonväki olisi ainoastaan vetäytynyt muiden kyläläisten lailla yöpuulle, ei ennen kuin Graves lähemmäksi tultuaan näki ulko-oven retkottavan auki saranoillaan. Viimeiset metrit kynnykselle hänen saappaidensa alla räsähteli lasi joka oli paiskautunut pihamaalle etupuolen särkyneistä ikkunoista. Joku toinen olisi voinut kaivata jonkinlaista asetta rohkeutensa tueksi; Graves – ajatellen Credenceä – ainoastaan hiljensi askeleensa kuulumattomiin ennen kuin astui peremmälle.

Sisällä tuvassa näytti siltä kuin hänen kuvittelemansa myrsky olisi vasta jättänyt sen. Kaikkialla vallitsevan siivon lisäksi ilmassa leijui omituinen tuoksu, joka toi Gravesin mieleen raudan ja ruudin katkun. Kun hänen silmänsä tottuivat hämärään, hän käsitti että lattialla, keskellä rikkoutunutta omaisuutta, makasi joku jota ei ollut tehty posliinista tai puusta, vaan jostakin paljon hauraammasta. Jo siinä vaiheessa kun hän kumartui hahmon puoleen hän tiesi että se oli pituudeltaan liian lyhyt ollakseen se ketä hän etsi. Syrjäännostetun hilkan alta paljastuivat Mary Loun kauhuun jähmettyneet kasvot, jotka olivat vielä tuoreesta verestä märät. Graves piteli kämmentä tämän suun edessä tarpeeksi pitkään nähdäkseen, että nainen ei hengittänyt.

Mary Loun toinen käsi oli vääntynyt luonnottomaan asentoon ja tämän sormet puristuneet niin tiukasti jonkin ympärille, että hän sai käyttää reilusti voimaa kangetakseen ne auki. Kun kyseinen saalis – epäilemättä hyökkääjän peruja – oli vihdoin hänen hallussaan, Graves kohotti sen ylemmäs nähdäkseen paremmin mitä oikein piteli.

Sillä hetkellä kun hän tunnisti esineen, todellisuus tuntui halkeentuvan kahtia. Polvistuneena keskelle sekasortoa ja kuolemaa, Graves saattoi viimein käsittää sokeutensa todelliset mittasuhteet sekä sen, mitä hänen alitajuntansa oli yrittänyt unen muodossa hänelle kertoa.

Hänen jalkansa eivät vapisseet kun hän nousi ylös ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Ovensuussa hän oli yllättäen vähällä törmätä Modestyyn, joka tuijotti häntä alahuuli väristen; kenties tämä oli ollut nukkumassa jossakin yläkerran huoneista hyökkäyksen hetkellä ja kuullut kaiken. ”Onko kylässä lääkäriä?” Graves kysyi. Modesty sai nyökätyksi. ”Juokse hakemaan hänet. Kerro, että on tapahtunut onnettomuus.”

Graves odotti pihalla siksi kunnes Modesty valkeine yöpaitoineen oli enää loittoneva piste hämärässä ja läksi vasta sitten takaisin sisälle. Hän kulki tuhotun talon poikki, astui lattialla lepäävän ruumiin yli ja meni ulos takaovesta. Siellä avautuva pihamaa oli laaja, mutta hän sai kävellä aina sen laidalle asti ennen kuin mudasta alkoivat erottua tuttujen kenkien jättämät jäljet. Pian sen jälkeen hän saavutti metsänrajaan pystytetyt lyhdyt jotka merkkasivat kylän loppumista. Hän poimi niistä toisen mukaansa ja astui empimättä siihen pimeään joka niiden oli tarkoitus pitää loitolla.

Puiden lomalla hämärä nielaisi hänet kuin hänen ylleen pujotettu säkki. Valoisaan aikaan Ilvermornyä ympäröivä metsä oli naapuri jota kylä vastentahtoisesti sieti, mutta yöllä se oli kokonaan vieras maailma, jotakin missä mahdoton ja mahdollinen sekoittuivat tavalla jota päivänvalo ei tohtinut paljastaa. Graves huomasi pian olevansa enemmän kotonaan tässä versiossa kuin sen turvallisemmassa vastaparissa. Siinä missä hän oli päiväsaikaan ollut vaarassa eksyä jopa teillä jotka pystyi näkemään, nyt hän kulki määrätietoisesti pitkin polkuja joita edes hänen kantamansa lyhdyn valon ei onnistunut löytää. Hiljalleen häntä ympäröivästä pimeydestä alkoi kuulua ääniä: matalia murahduksia tai kimeitä huudahduksia, näkymättömien sorkkien ja kavioiden jylyä niiden kuopiessa maata, ja rummutusta, jonka hän olisi voinut uskoa kaniinin päästämäksi ellei olisi tiennyt paremmin. Ne saattelivat hänen kulkuaan alati syvemmälle metsän saleihin.

Oli kulunut pelkkiä minuutteja tai sitten kokonaisia tunteja kunnes Gravesin edessä viimein avautui aukea joka kuului vanhalle jalavalle. Sen luota oli enää lyhyt lisämatka luolalle. Kuten edellisellä kerralla, hän seurasi harjanteen kissaeläimen lailla kyyristynyttä hahmoa aina sen juurelle asti ja kapusi sitten sisään sen kiviseen sydämeen.

Luolassa hänen pitelemänsä lyhty herätti seinämaalauksien hahmot eloon, antaen viimein muodon kaikille niille eläimille ja olennoille joiden äänet olivat seuranneet häntä metsän halki. Ne tanssivat hänen ympärillään hänen edetessään syvemmälle, mutta nyt niiden karkelointia seurasi sama hiljaisuus joka vallitsi kaikkialla onkalossa, niin että hetken verran Graves uskoi sittenkin olleensa väärässä; että ehkä Credence ei ollutkaan tullut suosimaansa piilopaikkaan vaan paennut jonnekin kauemmas, lopullisesti pois Ilvermornystä kuten oli aiemmin haaveillut. Mutta sitten valo osui tunnelin perimmäisestä nurkasta pilkottaviin mutaisiin kengänkärkiin ja Graves tiesi tulleensa oikeaan paikkaan.

Hän laski lyhdyn maahan ja tuli seisomaan Credencen vierelle, jolloin tämä puolestaan kohotti päänsä polviensa varasta ja katsoi ylös kasvot täynnä ihmetystä. ”Sinä pudotit tämän”, Graves sanoi, aukaisten nyrkkinsä.

Illan tapahtumat olivat katkoneen amuletin keskiössä olevan poikkipuu, niin että jäljelle jäänyt viiru muistutti enemmän silmän iiristä kuin ristiä. Credence tuijotti korua, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen sitä itselleen. ”Missä se oikein oli?”

”Mary Loulla oli se kädessään kun minä löysin hänen ruumiinsa.”

Kaikkialla heidän ympärillään kuvat esittivät metsästystä, mutta tällä kertaa jahti oli ohi ennen kuin se oli alkanutkaan: Credencestä näki että tämä oli liian uupunut paetakseen sen pidemmälle. Ymmärtäessään että mikään valhe, oli se sitten kuinka hyvä tahansa, ei ollut aikeissa selittää tilannetta parhain päin, tämä ainoastaan lysähti uudemman kerran kasaan ja puhkesi itkuun.

Kyyneleillä oli odottamaton vaikutus Credencen seinälle naulattuun varjoon: Gravesin silmien alla se näytti paisuvan ja pyristelevän vapauteen. Ennen kuin sillä oli aikaa alkaa kylvää pappilaan verrannollista tuhoa, Graves laskeutui polvilleen. ”Credence, shh, shh, katso minua.” Credencen vastusteluista huolimatta hän ujutti molemmat kätensä tämän kasvojen ympärille kunnes saattoi pidellä niitä kämmeniensä välissä. ”Miksi sinä et kertonut minulle aiemmin että sinä olet se jota me etsimme? Minä olisin voinut auttaa sinua.”

”Olen – olen pahoillani, herra Graves, olen niin pahoillani... Minun ei ollut tarkoitus – minä en halunnut – minä pyysin häntä lopettamaan, mutta hän ei kuunnellut –”

Graves ravisti Credencen kasvoja niin hellästi kuin kykeni, samalla kun päästi uuden tyynnyttelevän äänen. ”Se mitä tapahtui tänään oli minun vikani. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt lähettää sinua takaisin siihen taloon.” Credence ei varsinaisesti nyökännyt, mutta rauhoittui hieman. Tarpeeksi, jotta hän saattoi pyytää: ”Mikset sinä kertoisi minulle kaikkea alusta asti?”

Hitaasti, katkeileva lause toisensa perään, totuus valui ulos Credencestä: kuinka tässä oli jo lapsena ollut jotakin joka hermostutti muita ihmisiä ja käänsi nämä Credenceä vastaan; kuinka tuosta laiminlyönnistä kasvanut katkeruus ja pelko oli vuosien mittaan paisunut Credencen sisällä, kunnes se oli lopulta kasvanut niin suureksi että se tuntui alkavan elää omaa elämäänsä; kuinka Credence toisinaan uneksi vaelluksista pelloilla tai palavista taloista, vain uskotellakseen aamulla itselleen niiden olleen pelkkiä painajaisia puuttuvien kenkien kaltaisista tosiasioista huolimatta. Ja lopulta – kuinka Credence oli halunnut sen kaiken loppuvan, kaiken osakseen koituvan nöyryytyksen ja väkivallan, vain huomatakseen että ei suuttuessaan kyennyt enää hallitsemaan itseään.

”Te sanoitte että te voisitte viedä minut pois täältä, mutta te ette koskaan olisi tehneet sitä jos te olisitte tienneet mikä minä olen”, Credence kuiskasi.

”Mikä sinä mielestäsi sitten oikein olet?” Graves kysyi.

”Noita, herra Graves. Aivan kuten niissä kirjoissa sanotaan.” Credence veti rahisevasti henkeä. ”Aioitteko te pidättää minut nyt?”

Graves pudisti päätään. Credence yllättyi niin että lakkasi hetkellisesti vapisemasta. ”Mutta miksi? Siksihän te tulitte Ilvermornyyn.”

Sen sijaan että olisi vastannnut heti, Graves antoi sormiensa kulkea Credencen poskilta pitkin tämän kaulaa ja hartioita, alas sieltä täältä repeilleen – tai repäistyn – takin hihoja ja aina paljaille käsille saakka. Hänen niitä lähestyessään Credence oli puristanut kätensä nyrkeiksi, mutta Graves pakotti ne hellästi auki. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, kämmenille jo ennestään tehdyn vahingon lisäksi niitä merkkasivat todisteet Mary Loun viimeiseksi jääneestä rangaistuksesta: tilkut vereslihalle piestyä ihoa ja niiden jatkoja joukko sormia jotka tuskin koskaan oikenisivat kunnolla. Jätettynä omilleen, Credence tulisi olemaan rampa lopun ikäänsä.

Varoen suoraa kosketusta ihoon, Graves levitti oikean kätensä ja pyyhki sillä kerran Credencen kummankin kämmenen yli. Niinkin pieni ele vaati sitä nykyä veronsa, mutta kun hän oli valmis, kädet hänen allaan olivat jälleen terveet ja kokonaiset.

Credencen tuijotti vuoroin käsiään, vuoroin häntä, eikä ällistykselle tämän silmissä ollut tulla loppua. ”Se mitä sinä aidosti olet, Credence”, Graves sanoi, ammentaen ääneensä niin paljon lämpöä kuin kykeni, ”on ihmeellinen. Aivan kuten tämä paikka missä me nyt olemme ja missä niin monet ovat kokoontuneet ennen meitä.”

Tällä kertaa kun kyyneleet alkoivat putoilla Credencen poskille, se tapahtui äänettömästi. ”Minä... minä kuvittelin aina olevani ainut.”

”Mitä tulee sinun voimiesi erityisyyteen, sinä oletkin. Jos sinä haluat oppia käyttämään niitä, minä voin opettaa sinua.”

”Te haluatte opettaa minulle taikuutta?”

Aiemmin Graves oli laittanut amuletin taskuunsa, mutta nyt hän otti sen jälleen esiin. Hän pujotti nyörin Credencen pään yli ja painoi korun vasten tämän pamppailevaa sydäntä, jättäen kätensä sen ylle. ”Minä haluan opettaa sinulle kaiken”, Graves vastasi, lausuen sanat Credencen korvan juureen, ”mutta vain siinä tapauksessa mikäli sinä haluat oppia.”

Aivan kuten edellisellä kerralla, Credence haki rohkeutta puristamalla hänen amulettia peittävää kättään ennen kuin uskalsi suudella häntä. Tällä kertaa tämä ei kuitenkaan epäröinyt jatkaa, vaan kiipesi seuraavaksi hänen syliinsä. Oli selvää että Credence ei aikonut tyytyä pelkkiin suudelmiin, joten pian Graves katsoi parhaaksi irroittaa viitan omilta harteiltaan ja levittää se maahan, jonka jälkeen Credence liikuttavaa määrätietoisuutta osoittaen levitti puolestaan hänet oman vartalonsa alle. Ilme tämän kasvoilla oli niin keskittynyt että Gravesiä lähes nauratti, mutta hän nieli oman huvituksensa – hän tiesi mitä hetki merkitsi Credencelle, mitä se merkitsi heille molemmille. Uudesta asemastaan lattialta hän näki heidän eläimellisen yleisönsä, joka oli nyt vainvihkaa kerääntynyt vanhoja lemmenseikkailuja muistelevien puumerkkien luokse seuraamaan tapahtumia.

Credence selviytyi omillaan pidemmälle kuin Graves oli uskonut, ohi hänen paitansa ja sen alta paljastuneen vartalon tutkimisen, mutta hänen avattujen housunnyöriensä äärellä tämän rohkeus viimein petti. ”Minä en tiedä, mitä...”

”Sinä pärjäät mainiosti”, Graves vakuutti. Hän kalasti Credencen epäröivät kädet omiinsa ja vei ne huulilleen. ”Mutta jos sinä haluat, minä voin näyttää sinulle jotakin mistä kelpaa kirjoittaa näille seinille.”

Credenceä otteessaan pitänyt vakavuus särkyi viimein. Kun Graves tarttui omiin lainakenkiinsä ja alkoi vetää niitä pois Credencen jaloista, tämän helisevä, ennenkuulumaton nauru täytti koko luolan.

 

*

 

Kuu lähestyi jo taivaan toista laitaa kun he makasivat toisiinsa kietoutuneita Gravesin takin alla ja katselivat katossa olevan halkeaman läpi sen liikkeitä. Luolan ulkopuolinen maailma tuntui etäiseltä, ikään kuin he olisivat olleet vanhan kaivon pohjalla ja tähystäneet sieltä sen kaukana yläpuolella kajastavaa suuaukkoa. Hän siveli Credencen paljasta kylkeä, yrittäen olla välittämättä ihon läpi turhan terävinä tuntuvista luista tai selän puolelta kiemurtelevista arvista, niiden hänessä herättämä ärtymys nyt turhaa Mary Loun poismenon myötä. Mitä tuli hänen omiin ruumiillisiin heikkouksiinsa – nivelten kolotukseen ja hänen jäseniinsä pesiytyneeseen kylmyyteen – oli kuin ne olisi pyyhkäisty kerralla pois. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hän tunsi olonsa nuoreksi ja elinvoimaiseksi. Kiitos siitä kuului Credencelle, joka kohotti parhaillaan päätään hänen vierellään.

”Voinko minä kysyä jotakin?” Kun hän nyökkäsi, Credence jatkoi: ”Oletteko te aina tienneet olevanne noita?”

”Kuka sanoi mitään noidasta.” Credence kurtisti kulmiaan, jolloin Graves jatkoi hymyillen: ”Amerikassa on se hieno asia, että täällä kenestä vain voi tulla mitä tahansa. Minusta tuli Percival Graves kun minä tulin uudisraivaajien mukana meren yli ja tarvitsin kätevän aliaksen heinäsuopien seulomiseen neulojen varalta ennen kuin nuo heinäsuovat sytytetään tuleen tai hirtetään.”

”Te tulitte Euroopasta?”

”Kyllä. Viimeisinä vuosina minä vaelsin Saksan Mustassa metsässä ja Espanjan pohjoisilla seuduilla, mutta ennen pitkään inkvisition vaino tavoitti molemmat. Kun liekit ryöstivät viimeisen minun sikäläisistä seuraajistani, kävi selväksi että minun oli aika jättää vanhan manner taakse.”

Credencen sormet olivat jälleen eksymässä amuletin suuntaan. ”Minä – minä en ymmärrä.”

Graves kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan. Hänen seuraava hymynsä oli anteeksipyytävämpää sorttia. ”Minä olen pahoillani että minulla kesti näin kauan kertoa totuus, mutta pelkäänpä että minä en vieläkään ole ollut täysin rehellinen sinulle.”

Jossakin vaiheessa hänen tuomansa lyhty oli lähes sammunut. Credencen löytäminen oli kuitenkin vahvistanut häntä kaikin puolin: Gravesin ei tarvinnut suoda liekille kuin ajatus kun se jo roihahti uudelleen.

”Ensimmäisellä kertaa kun me tapasimme, sinä kerroit minulle kolme noidan tunnusmerkkiä. Muistatko?” Credencen vastausta odottamatta hän kohotti sormensa ja alkoi laskea. ”Sittemmin sinä olet astunut sopimukseen minun kanssani suostuessasi minun avustajakseni. Sinä kannat parhaillaan minun merkkiäni kaulassasi. Tänä iltana me olemme liittyneet toisiimme tällä pyhällä maalla täydenkuun aikaan.”

Hänen puhuessaan Credencen oli noussut polvilleen ja alkanut ryömiä kauemmas hänestä. Tämän seuraavan kysymys oli pelkkä värisevä kuiskaus hämärässä: ”Kuka te todella olette?”

Graves nojautui eteenpäin, jolloin lyhtyä päällystävä lasi tarjosi hänelle välähdyksen hänen omasta kuvajaisestaan: hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. ”Etköhän sinä jo arvaa.”

Sillä hetkellä Credence näytti hänen silmissään samalta kuin oli näyttänyt heidän ensimmäisen suudelmansa jälkeen: yllättyneeltä siitä että maailma ei ollut loppunut ja toisaalta siltä että toivoi että niin olisi sittenkin käynyt, koska se olisi ollut yksinkertaisempaa kuin totuus.

Sitten Credence kompuroi jaloilleen ja alkoi pukea tärisevin, raivokkain liikkein.

”Te valehtelitte minulle!” Credence kiskaisi paidan ylleen sellaisella voimalla että sen hiha oli vähällä revetä. Graves kuuli selkänsä takaa sarjan jyrähdyksiä kun ukkoslinnun ympärille luonnostellut myrskypilvet heräsivät eloon, innokkaina liittymään siihen rajuilmaan joka nyt nousi Credencen sisällä ja sai tämän varjon kasvattamaan siivet. ”Kaikki ne... ne mukavat asiat joita te sanoitte ja lupasitte – te teitte niin vain saadaksenne minut luottamaan teihin!”

”Väärin.” Noustessaan ylös Graves ei vaivautunut omien vaatteidensa kanssa. Hänen teki mieli ojentaa kätensä ja koskettaa Credenceä, mutta hän malttoi mielensä; hän ei halunnut Credencen ajattelevan että hän yritti pidätellä tätä väkisin. ”Kaikki se oli totta: se mitä minä sanoin, se mitä minä olen oppinut tuntemaan sinua kohtaan. Minä en vain tiennyt mikä teki sinusta alusta alkaen niin erityisen.”

Kauan sitten hän oli tehnyt lopullisen päätöksen kulkea ihmisten joukossa voidakseen paremmin tavoittaa nämä. Vielä silloin hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt ihmisyyden perimmäistä kirousta: että mitä pidempään hän vietti kuolevaisten keskuudessa, sitä vähäisempi hänestä itsestään tuli. Hänen monet nimensä herättivät edelleen uskovissa pelkoa, mutta pelko ei ollut sama kuin palvonta. Enää harvoin hänen onnistui tavoittaa joku sellainen yksilö jonka sisäsyntyinen potentiaali kantoi mukanaan kaikuja menneestä loistosta. Noita taikojia hän väsymättä etsi solmiakseen näiden kanssa sopimuksen molemminpuoleisesta yhteistyöstä – kunnioitusta opastuksesta; sielu suudelmasta. Hänen halussaan pitää kiinni Credencestä oli kuitenkin kyse muustakin kuin pelkästä omaneduntavoittelusta. Credence ei ollut ainoastaan tehnyt hänen sydämestään omaansa, vaan osoittanut sen olemassaolon.

Credence seisahtui pitkäksi aikaa takki käsissään. Lopulta yksi viiruun kaventunut silmä vilkaisi Gravesia kohti; toisin kuin hänen omansa, Credencen sisällä jylläävät alkukantaiset voimat olivat kääntäneet sen valkeaksi ja kuulaksi kuin kuun. ”Jos te todella olette se ketä... se _mitä_ te sanotte olevanne”, tämä sanoi, nieleskellen, ”niin miten se on edes mahdollista? Miten te ette voineet tietää?”

”Koska sinun taikuutesi suojelee sinua kaikelta minkä se kokee uhkaksi. Sinä et ole ensimmäinen minun tapaamani noita jonka taikavoimat ovat niin suuret, että ne kykenivät kätkemään sinut jopa minulta. Seraphina Picquery oli kerran yksi minun mahtavimmista seuraajistani, mutta kun minä löysin hänet siitä tavernasta, minulta kesti viikkoja ymmärtää mikä hän oikein oli.”

”Joten se mitä tapahtui tänä iltana pappilassa...”

”Sisimmässäsi sinä halusit minun näkevän sinut. Sen, mitä sinä todella olet.”

Graves kiersi vihdoin Credencen eteen. Jossakin vaiheessa tämä oli päästänyt takkinsa putoamaan käsistään ja sormeili nyt kaulassaan roikkuvaa amulettia, kenties yrittäen päättää pitääkö siitä kiinni vai repiäkö se irti. ”Jos minä päätän... palvella teitä”, Credence sai sanotuksi. ”Mitä se oikein käytännössä tarkoittaa?”

”Kumppanuutta. Huolimatta kaikesta siitä mitä sinä olet lukenut tai mitä sinut on kasvatettu uskomaan, minä en ole aikeissa pakottaa sinua mihinkään. Yhdessä me olemme vahvempia, mutta jos sinä et jossakin vaiheessa enää halua seurata minua, sinun täytyy vain sanoa niin. Minulla ei ole käyttöä valheelliselle uskolle.” Jättäen Credencelle kosolti aikaa vetäytyä niin halutessaan, Graves tarttui tämän käsiin ja piteli niitä heidän välissään. ”Ennen kuin sinä päätät, sinun tulisi kuitenkin tietää... Minä en voi luvata sinulle helppoa elämää täynnä muiden ihmisten hyväksyntää. Minä en voi taata sinun sielustasi pelastusta. Mutta vastalahjaksi sinun uskollisuudestasi minä lupaan kunnioittaa sinua ja suojella sinua, ja välittää sinusta parhaan kykyni mukaan. Jokainen joka uskaltaa kohottaa kätensä sinua vastaan tulee katumaan sitä. Jokainen joka puhuu sinusta pahaa ei enää koskaan lausu ainuttakaan sanaa. Minä pidän siitä huolen.”

Credence sulki silmänsä. Kun ne avautuivat, ne olivat jälleet tutun ruskeat ja täynnä kyyneliä. Graves irroitti toisen kätensä Credencen kädestä voidakseen pyyhkiä ne pois peukalollaan ennen kuin ne ehtivät valua. "Ei enää häpeää, Credence”, hän sanoi. ”Minä voin antaa sinulle sellaisia voimia joista sinä et ole osannut uneksiakaan. Ainut mitä sinun täytyy tehdä, on pyytää.”

Credence veti syvään henkeä. ”Hyvä on”, tämä vastasi viimein, eikä tämän ääni enää tärissyt. ”Näyttäkää minulle.”

 

*

 

Aamu oli vasta tulenkarvas lupaus horisontissa, kun he seisoivat Credencen kanssa metsänreunan rinteessä ja katselivat kukkulan juurelle jäävää Ilvermornyä.

Matkalla metsän poikki Credence oli rohjennut esittää hänelle pyynnön, jota Graves pyrki nyt parhaansa mukaan toteuttamaan todisteeksi aikeidensa ja kiintymyksensä vilpittömyydestä. Totuus kuitenkin oli, että oli kulunut hyvän aikaa siitä kun hän oli viimeksi ollut tarpeeksi voimissaan yrittäkseen kyseistä temppua, ja jopa Credencen läsnäolon tuoman lisäavun turvin hänellä oli hankaluuksia löytää etsimänsä. Lopulta hän saattoi kuitenkin avata silmänsä jotka olivat jossakin vaiheessa pusertuneet keskittymisestä kiinni. ”He eivät ole täällä”, hän raportoi. ”Modesty, Chastity ja muut tytöt on siirretty kauemmalle tilalle yöksi.”

Credence nyökkäsi, mutta pureskeli edelleen alahuultaan. ”Minä olen sanonut tämän ennenkin: mikäli sinä yrität todistaa minulle jotakin, se ei ole tarpeen”, Graves ei voinut olla huomauttamatta. ”Seurakunnan vaunut tulevat aamulla; me voimme mennä niitä vastaan, ajaa kaupunkiin ja kadota. Sinä voit säästää nämä ihmiset.”

Epäröiden Credencen ojensi käden häntä kohti ja Graves tarttui siihen oitis. Noiden sormien puristuksen käydessä alati tiukemmaksi hän saattoi aistia kuinka Credence heitti vielä kerran itsensä muistoissaan kylän muodostamaan piinapenkkiin, eläen uudelleen jokaisen kauhun ja osakseen koituneen nöyryytyksen, kaikki pilkalliset sanat ja ihonsa läpäisseen myrkyn.

Kului tovi, mutta viimein ote hänen kädestään hellitti ja Credence kohotti päätään. Tämän ympärillä hämärä alkoi tiivistyä joksikin vieläkin mustemmaksi, joka nielaisi tähtien valon: yksi äänetön sana ja se pyyhkisi Ilvermornyn yli kuin hyökyaalto. Jossakin mielensä perällä Graves kuuli kananluun katkeamisesta kantautuneen äänen ja sitä seuranneen toiveen, vuosia ja vuosia hautuneena.

”En usko että minä haluan säästää ketään, herra Graves”, Credence vastasi, hymyillen. ”En sitten lainkaan.”

 


End file.
